Seras of the End
by qtar1984
Summary: Seras and Integra continue to defend England after the Last Battalion's attack. Then a mysterious plague wipes out most of humanity. With Alucard still missing, they must lead England in a post apocalyptic world alone.
1. Prologue: End of the Halcyon Days

**Seras of the End**

Disclaimer: Seraph of the End and Hellsing belong to Takaya Kagami and Kouta Hirano respectively.

Summary: Seras and Integra continue to defend England after the Last Battalion's attack. Then a mysterious plague wipes out most of humanity. With Alucard still missing, they must lead England in a post apocalyptic world alone.

**Prologue - End of the Halcyon Days**

**Christmas 2012**

**Behind the Hellsing Manor: Shooting Range**

Integra watched as Seras interacted with Jackie, the young stray that had attached herself to the Draculina.

It was an almost incongruous sight, seeing a vampiress acting like a bubbly big sister to a child, but considering it WAS Seras, Integra only took it as a matter of course. The former police girl had managed to retain more of her human kindness than most human soldiers, let alone most vampires.

Jackie, or Jacquilyn Taylor, a nine-year-old with green eyes and chestnut hair held in a braid, was one of the orphans that attended the nearby boarding school, the Fairbrook Academy, which had been founded in the wake of the Zeppelin incident.

On the surface it was a Military Academy and Technical Institute that prepared the youth of England for a life in service to Queen and Country. It was known to accept a select number of orphans as students in order to give them direction in life.

What the public didn't know was that all of the orphans who attended the Fairbrook Academy had all lost at least one parent in paranormal phenomenon. What was also unknown, was that the academy also held electives in the Occult Arts, in order to prepare those who would one day guard England from all supernatural threats.

Seras had saved the lives of many of these children from the foul creatures that had taken their parents from them. And despite her nature as one of the very supernatural beings that had wronged them, all of the children loved Seras and looked up to her as 'Big Sis Seras'.

Jackie in particular was very close to Seras. Jackie had not only lost her parents to a Vampire. For some reason he had decided to spare the girl's life, instead abducting her. He brought her along with him as he went from family to family, killing them in front of her, making her watch. What's more the sick bastard only let her eat when he did, forcing the girl to keep herself from vomiting at the gruesome tableau if she wanted to stay alive.

Whether he had wanted to turn Jackie eventually, or just see how far he could push her before her mind broke, they would never know.

Jackie had stayed strong, right up until Seras finally tracked them down and ripped him apart. With the danger was finally over the girl broke down and began stomping on the dead vampire's head screaming and crying. Seras enveloped her in a hug, trying to comfort the poor thing. The shadowy tendrils that had rent flesh, bones, and steel were instead gently lapping against Jackie's back like waves across the beach.

Seras carried her to the clean up team waiting outside to let her receive professional attention, but Jackie refused to leave Seras' side and clung to her like a barnacle, pleading to be allowed to stay with her. Seras, in a decision that had annoyed Integra at the time, chose to let Jackie have what she wanted and brought her back to the manor.

Integra had wondered if Seras had taken after her sire's sense of whimsy, but upon seeing Seras' wistful expression, realized that she had seen a kindred soul in her fellow orphan. Seras always did have a soft spot for kids with troubled pasts.

After getting the gist of what Hellsing was and what it did, Jackie immediately demanded to be allowed to join so she could help stop anyone else from going through what she'd had happen to her.

Of course Integra had assured her that she could join in time if she trained hard and took her schooling seriously. But one day Jackie had shocked Integra by asking her about the treatment that her father had used to make Walter into a super soldier.

Seras and Integra had both tensed at hearing that. Memories of the traitorous butler always put Integra in a somber mood. Not to mention the thought of a young girl volunteering to be the subject of human experimentation had seemed troubling.

Integra, though rebounded, and then addressed Jacquilyn Taylor by her full name, something the girl hated, and made a counter offer.

'Become my maid, and I'll consider it. You'll need to be able to follow orders if you want to be given that kind of power.'

Jackie had cringed, a tom-boy through and through, she undoubtedly despised the idea of wearing a frilly dress and doing house chores. Yet surprising Integra again, the girl had simply squared her shoulders and responded that if that's what it would take then she would do it.

So after a series of medical examinations Jackie Taylor was finally assessed to be compatible with the procedure. Seras had paced around the Manor the whole time worrying that something would go horribly wrong. Yet Jackie came through just fine.

However between her studies and her duties as the only maid in the Manor, time for training was somewhat sparse. Since they weren't at war right now there wasn't as much need for child super soldiers. Still Jackie was getting to a point where she could reliably control her razor wire and use it to cut what she wanted to cut and merely grip what she didn't.

But right now she was just telling Seras to make increasingly complex patterns of holes in the targets down range. Seras was testing out a new gun some of the soldiers had chipped in to get for her. Those very soldiers, a group that now included men and women to account for the manpower shortage following the Zeppelin incident, were also present, about ten altogether.

The Barrett M82, tooled to fire the more commonly available Nato .50 BMG rounds was certainly less powerful than her Harkonnen, but could use off the shelf munitions, and was still more than powerful enough to dispatch the sort of vermin that Seras normally had to deal with.

Naturally she had detached the scope in favor of her 'third eye', and didn't use the same ear protection that Jackie had been required to wear in order to even be allowed on the range during live fire drills.

Jackie, having forgone her maid's outfit in favor of a junior sized Hellsing uniform that she much preferred, called out the next pattern, "Spiral!"

Crack, Crack, Crack… the large semi-automatic rifle reported as Seras fired each one of the ten rounds in the magazine at the target 2000 meters down range.

After the last round had been fired, Jackie held up the spotter scope she'd been using to check the vampire's work.

After a few moments she grinned before jumping and hooted "Perfect, great shooting Big Sis!"

The Soldiers broke out into clapping and whistling, earning a small blush from the Police Girl. She held a shadowy hand behind her head and sheepishly replied 'It's not that big a deal guys'.

One of the female soldiers, Alicia, asked, "What is that? The fifth time in a row you got the pattern square on? I'd love it if that kind of shooting was 'no big deal' for me. Too bad I'm not a guy… or a virgin."

"Wha… wha...Whaaat!" Seras spluttered, embarrassed at the innuendo that her comrade would enjoy being turned by her.

Gathering herself, "now that the mood is ruined, I guess that means we're done out here." Seras groused before setting the rifle down to put it in its case.

Integra stepped forward, smiling, "Well Seras, did you like your Christmas present?" She asked.

The two adoptive siblings turned to face her, "Yes Sir Integra, I really like it! It'll be a lot easier to carry ammo for this than the Harkonnens."

"Happy Christmas, Seras," Integra said warmly.

"Happy Christmas, Integra," Seras replied, smiling.

**...And then everything went wrong.**

Simultaneously all of the Hellsing soldiers standing around them seized up before letting a stream of blood pour out from their mouths.

Then Integra felt a pain in her insides, and she knew. She was next.

It was a sudden instinct that this couldn't be natural, that this was a supernatural event, and that England would need her.

"Drink Me!" Integra called out weakly, before she too, coughed up a gout of blood and felt the strength leave her body.

But before she could even begin to collapse, Seras was in front of her, right hand holding her head to the left while her shadowy tendrils folded around Integra's back, holding her tenderly, a small pain registered in Integra's neck as Seras fangs found her throat.

The pleasure of being drained clashed with the pain of sudden catastrophic organ failure. Integra could feel that Seras was stiff, most likely in shock about the situation and what she was doing. Such a sweet girl. Integra inwardly cursed the fact that she had no strength to embrace her vampire, her beloved daughter, nor the strength the give her any parting words of comfort.

Integra eyes drifted towards Jackie. Still standing and alive. Good, if one human here lived than others must have survived this sudden visitation of death. Though Jackie appeared just as stunned as Seras' body felt.

Integra did manage to muster enough strength to make a small smile at the girl. Given the blood covering her chin, it probably did little to comfort her, but at least Integra had managed that much.

Vision fading, Integra thought 'Death, you may have my body, but Seras will have my soul… I wonder how long it will be before I wake within her, after all, we have a lot of work to do.'

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and are interested in continuing to read this story.

I am sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but the first would require an extensive knowledge of Japanese history and geography, and I sadly don't know enough. Someone who does, and is interest can adopt it as long as they get permission of the original story author to continue the sequel.

With that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, I am very excited about this story. I hope to get plenty of Favorites, Follows, and Reviews, but mainly I'm writing this story because I find this concept interesting. No Hellsing/SOTE crossover I've seen matches up the cannon timelines of both mangas. Which I think, is the most interesting way to do this matchup because Alucard isn't present to kill the dramatic tension.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone's Dead Dave

Seras of the End

Disclaimer: Seraph of the End and Hellsing belong to Takaya Kagami and Kouta Hirano respectively.

Previously: After having rebuilt after the Zeppelin incident, Seras, Integra, and a new addition to their family celebrate Christmas together only for catastrophe to strike.

'_Italics denote thoughts or telepathic communication.'_

Chapter 1: Everyone's Dead Dave

"Happy Christmas, Seras," Integra said warmly.

"Happy Christmas, Integra," Seras replied, smiling.

**...That's when everything went wrong.**

The world seemed to slow before Seras. A wave of something ephemeral seemed to pass over the world, only just perceptible to Seras' senses. For some reason she thought she could hear the sound of an otherworldly horn in the far distance.

Her fellow Hellsing Members suddenly seized up all at once, and vomited blood, the smell striking her powerfully.

Her eyes locked on Sir Integra, hearing the rupturing of organs in her commander, and icy dread filled her undead stomach.

Integra's eyes filled with sudden understanding, and Seras heard her utter words she never thought she'd ever hear leave Integra's lips.

"Drink me!"

Knowing it was meant as an order, Seras instantly reacted, bolting towards her superior with all of her speed, catching her just as Sir Integra released a stream of blood from her mouth.

Seras embraced Integra, pulling her head to the side and slipped her fangs into the soft flesh of Integra's neck. As the taste of her superior's virgin blood hit her tongue, the reality of what she'd done finally hit her.

'_I'm draining Sir Integra. She's giving me all that she is. And the others… what just happened?'_

Integra's memories began to fill Seras consciousness. Her father's lessons. Her father's death, her uncle's betrayal, Alucards revival, and more. The memories kept coming. Then memories of her, of Seras herself, from Integra's perspective also appeared, as did Integra's feelings of love and affection towards her.

Tears of blood began to fall from Seras eyes. Feelings of confusion, mourning, love, gratitude, and even joy that Sir Integra's soul was being intertwined with her own.

The most recent of Integra's memories now filled Seras' awareness. _ 'I see... you chose to give yourself to me out of duty. That's so like you Integra.'_

Seras knew it was selfish but she couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt that Integra hadn't stayed for her sake. Yet Integra's patriotism was one of the things Seras had always admired about her.

Integra's mortal form was giving out now. Seras sensed the slight shift of Integra's lips as she tried to smile at Jackie behind her.

Seras felt the last vestiges of life leave Integra's body. She kept drinking blood in languid sips as the flow slowed.

Finally Seras lifted her mouth from Integra's throat and let her legs give out, her perception of the world returning to normal as she slumped to the ground with Integra's body.

She sat on the grass cradling the fallen knight, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

"Seras… Big Sis?" Jackie called to her uncertainly.

Seras mustered up enough self awareness to absorb any of Integra's blood that had spattered onto her, as well as her own bloody tears. She straightened her posture and laid Integra's body on the ground before turning to face her little sister.

"It's okay… Jackie. I just… need to… process... what just happened.

Before Jackie could reply, a voice called out from the manor, "Seras! What just happened, people just started dropping dead in here…" Pip Bernadotte trailed off as he manifested himself from the portion of Seras' shadow she'd left to patrol the manor.

"Mon Dieu...Integra… Well damn, I guess this means we're roommates now," The frenchman quipped, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Okay Seras, let me go check on her. You focus on taking care of the little one." Pip said walking toward Seras.

Silently she lifted her shadowy left arm tendril to reabsorb her familiar. As he disappeared into her darkness, Seras turned to face Jackie.

"What… what just happened? Everyone just…" Jackie trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"I don't know, I swear I heard some sort of horn though, just before it happened," Seras answered.

"A horn?" Jackie asked, puzzled, momentarily forgetting that they were still surrounded by the bodies of dead soldiers.

"Yeah. It sounded really far away too, like it was coming from the other side of the world. So it was probably somehow related to... well... all of this," Seras concluded, gazing mournfully upon her fallen comrades.

Meanwhile, Seras could feel Pip 'poking' Integra in her soulspace.

"Hey, wake up Madam," the undead mercenary called to his new 'roommate'.

Integra's soul 'jerked' back into awareness within Seras shadowy essence.

She 'knocked' Pip's 'hand' away, before a wave of disorientation hit her as she found herself inundated with Sera's consciousness and their conjoined memories. Shaking it off after a moment, she addressed Seras and her fellow familiar.

"What's this about a horn?" Integra asked, before receiving the answer in the form of Seras' own memories of the days' previous events.

That was an unexpectedly convient aspect of being one of Seras' familiars.

Integra then focused on Pip, trying to see if thought queries would work on the other familiar. Specifically she wondered if anyone was still alive in the Hellsing Manor.

Pip 'stiffened' in surprise at Integra's mind reaching into his, but relaxed upon realizing she just wanted to assess the situation as quickly as possible. This WAS Integra after all.

"Only two?" Integra pondered. The two survivors in question being Lieutenant General Robert Walsh and a researcher, Liam Gummar.

It was good that a member of the Council of Twelve was still alive. However the room where the two men had been conversing when the 'event', for lack of a better term, had occurred, was rather telling.

The Occult Research Laboratory was a place where Liam could analyze paranormal samples without fear of any outside magic interfering with the results. In short, the lab was a highly warded room.

"I see you warned them to stay where they were, Mr Bernadotte. Good thinking."

"Oh? Now you talk to me after digging through my head without asking?!" the frenchman asked indignantly.

"No offence, Captain, but I believe I can be forgiven for forgetting my manners in this situation. I and all of my soldiers dropped dead all of the sudden," Integra replied curtly.

"I get it Madame, that shocked the hell out of me too."

Integra directed her thoughts to Seras and asked _'Can you have Pip go and tell Walsh and Gummar to put on hazmat suits before the leave the lab if they haven't already? Also get them to check for any surviving Council members out there, as well as the Royal family.'_

Integra thought for a moment and added, "And get a surgical mask and gloves for Jacquilyn. I know she wasn't affected by this event itself, but that doesn't mean she won't catch whatever this was from the remains of the afflicted."

Pip 'straightened' his astral form and thought, _'You heard Integra. Can you let me out again?'_

'_Sure, go take care of that,'_ Seras thought as she released Pip back into the material world from the shadow tendrils extending from her left shoulder.

"Jackie I know you're scared, but we need to be strong now. Right now we've got to check on the Academy. You weren't affected by this so the other kids might be okay too," Seras said trying to get her adoptive sister to focus on work, rather than dwell on the dead.

"Also, as much as you might need a hug right now, don't touch me. I may have whatever caused this on me. I'll need to decontaminate myself and the rest of the Manor," Seras warned, holding a hand up at Jackie.

Seras, though horrified at the sudden loss of her comrades, had experienced this in some form or other before over her tenure at Hellsing. Though Integra's death had been the worst since perhaps Pip's during the Last Battalion's assault on the Manor. Then again the sheer suddenness of it had more or less left Seras more in shock than anything. It didn't help that there was no obvious enemy responsible that she could focus upon.

Draining a loved one would always an emotional experience, Seras imagined. Yet once Integra's consciousness had awakened within Seras, she not only felt relief that her friend was still with her, but was filled with Integra's own will and sense of duty.

It helped bear up Seras' own will, and Seras could tell her power had grown measurably from receiving such a strong soul that fully supported her.

The stench of death was beginning to fill the air, and Jackie wrinkled her nose in disgust, trying to breath through her mouth to avoid it. Though both had learned to bear this smell before Seras had much more experience at ignoring it.

'_How embarrassing,'_ Integra thought at the realization that her body's intestines had released their contents upon her expiration. Of course this had also happened to the bodies of her soldiers, both now and in the past.

"Okay Seras, I won't touch anything," Jackie replied shakily before continuing, "Is Integra… you know… in your head now or something? That's how this works right?"

"Yes, Integra is within me. I can bring her out to talk to you if you want," Seras reassured the girl.

"Okay, I'd like to see her," Jackie answered.

Seras prepared to release Integra from her shadows before reconsidering. _'You want to take over for a bit Sir Integra?'_ Seras asked her late superior.

'_Take over? What do you mean, Seras?'_ Integra asked her No-Life Queen.

'_I've done this with Mr Bernadotte a few times. I can swap places with you as the dominant soul of this body and turn into you for a while. I still have control in the end, but you can talk to others and use all of my abilities as long as I let you.' _Seras explained.

'_That sounds very useful Seras. However I literally sold you my soul for England's future. I no longer have the right to command you anymore, understand?'_ Integra replied, not answering Seras query.

'_Integra what are you trying to say?' _Seras asked, a pit forming in her stomach at Integra's words.

'_I'm giving you control over all of Hellsing's assets to do with as you see fit for England's benefit. As long as what you do is in service of the Church and Crown, you may do whatever you want with me,'_ Integra explained.

'_So … yes I can bring you out then? Also does that mean I get your spot on the Round Table Conference AND control of Alucard when he gets back? Isn't he gonna be really surprised about all this?' _Seras asked.

'_Yes to all of the above,'_ Integra answered, wryly imagining Alucard's reaction to her being Sera's familiar, intentionally no less.

Integra could feel a strange pulling sensation on her being before suddenly finding herself back in the material world, facing an anxious Jackie.

Integra squatted in front of the girl and started "Hey there. I guess that Hellsing has some openings now. I'm sure Seras will let you join now, she's going to need all the help she can get now."

"Why does Seras have to let me join Hellsing? I thought that was up to you Sir Integra," Jackie inquired.

Integra stood and turned to face her own corpse on the ground, looking contemplative. "I'm dead, Jackie, and only remain in this world because I gave my soul to Seras. She owns me now, and along with me, all that I own also belongs to her now. I've entrusted everything to her," Integra answered.

'_By the way Integra, you may want to retrieve any of your belongings now. Certainly your phone at any rate. We're going to have to cremate your remains. The soldiers too,'_ Seras thought at Integra.

"Right, better do that," Integra idly replied out loud, kneeling next to her mortal remains. Reaching into the pockets of her green duster, Integra pulled out her IPhone 5, pocket watch, pistol, ammo, lighter, cigar cutter, and a box of her favorite stogies.

She paused for a moment, gazing at the blood spattered silver cross that hung from her neck. Integra was now undead. She could no longer touch such things without burning herself. Ironic, that.

Seras picked that moment to interrupt Integra's musings, _'Really, you needed your cigars? Anyways, when said you were mine to do with as I wished, did you really mean I can do WHATEVER I want to you?'_

'_Yes… and yes,' _Integra replied, feeling a bit nervous about Seras' line of reasoning.

'_So I can do ANYTHING with you, even THAT?'_ Seras asked playfully.

Knowing what Seras was referring to, Integra blushed before answering, _'Yes even THAT. Damnit Seras, and I was just thinking of you as a daughter as I was dying too.'_

'_Tough Luck, you're my familiar now,' _Seras quipped. Integra could hear the grin Seras was making now, if not see it.

"Alright, Jackie, I've got a medkit for you. There's a mask and gloves in it," Pip interrupted them as he left the Manor.

"Thanks Pip," Jackie replied as she accepted the plastic box from Seras' french familiar.

"Hold off on putting those on right now. Put on your 'OTHER' gloves for now," Integra asked the girl.

"Think that's really necessary, Madame?" the ex-mercenary inquired.

"I do. Seras wasn't harmed by this event, so other midians would have survived as well. It's only prudent to expect them to come crawling out of the woodworks at a time like this," Integra answered.

'_Let me take over again, Sir Integra,' _Seras requested.

'_You don't need my permission Seras, just warn me that you're going to do it,' _Integra reprimanded her new master.

'_Okay then… Switch!' _Seras commanded, once again resuming control of her body, shadows encompassing Integra's form and then pulling back to reveal Seras' true appearance.

"Alright Jackie, let's get ready to go to work," Seras ordered her little sister, before walking back the rifle bench where she'd sat down the M82. She took up the large rifle, picked up a custom 20 round box magazine, filled with blessed silver tipped .50 BMG high-explosive incendiary armor-piercing (HEIAP) rounds, loaded the rifle, and hung it over her shoulder by the strap.

Meanwhile Jackie slid on her black fingerless gloves, extending monofilament wires between her fingers experimentally.

"Pip, I want you to go back to patrolling the Manor. Make sure the two still alive inside stay that way," Seras ordered.

"As you wish, ma chère," Pip replied, turning back to reenter the manor. After crossing the threshold, he turned into shadows and seeped behind the wallpaper, ready to protect the Manor from any would be attackers.

Seras Victoria turned to Jackie Taylor and said "Time to move out".

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this chapter. I ended it sooner than I was hoping to, but I want to get something out there.

I'm am looking for Betas for this fic, but weirdly I can't find anyone registered to Beta for both Seraph of the End and Hellsing, despite both series revolving around vampires.


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

Seras of the End

Disclaimer: Seraph of the End and Hellsing belong to Takaya Kagami and Kouta Hirano respectively.

Previously: On orders from Integra, Seras drains her, taking her as a familiar. The two begin to come to terms with the reality of what just happened. After taking stock of the situation at the Hellsing Manor, Seras and Jackie decide to assess the situation at Fairbrook Academy.

'_Italics denote thoughts or telepathic communication.'_

Chapter 2: First Contact

**Outskirts of London - Near Fairbrook Academy**

Ansel Corwin followed in the rear of the procession of ten cloaked vampires as they made their way towards the grand Victorian style boarding school that had been constructed in the last decade during London's reconstruction following the devastation of the 1999 Bioterrorism incident.

"I hope you don't try to scare the children this time. I'd rather not waste my time on another chase," he chided the vampire to his left.

"Come on, that was that just one time, besides it's not like the livestock can actually get away from us," Henry defended.

"I have to keep track of all the livestock we find, and I don't want any complications," Ansel stated, lifting the tablet in his right hand for emphasis.

"Such a stickler, no wonder you're a clerk. It's all numbers and no fun with you," Henry complained exasperated.

Suddenly Ansel could sense motion ahead of them and focused his attention on the street ahead.

Rapid footsteps could be heard as a young girl ran towards them. As she slowed to a stop several meters away from them to catch her breath, Ansel noticed that the girl was wearing some kind of junior sized beige military outfit. Given that Fairbrook was a military academy, that probably made her a student.

"Thank god, some adults. All the teachers just died. Do you know what's going on?" the girl asked them, holding her hands on her knees for support, panting, her breaths visible in the chill winter air.

"Yes. The adults have died because you humans broke one of God's sacred taboos." their leader, Marcus answered.

"What, 'you humans'? Does that mean... that you're not?" the girl asked, stepping back, holding her hands up, as if to ward them away.

"That's right girly," Henry said as he suddenly leapt over the group, and landed between them and the girl, letting his hood fall down to expose his pointed ears, and grinning to show off his fangs.

"Dammit Henry not again!" Ansel shouted.

"Stop being such a killjoy, you've got a whole school of livestock to tally, just be happy with that," Henry teased.

That was when things started to go a little strange.

Instead of acting terrified as one would expect, the girl just looked at Henry confused.

"Long Eared Vampires? Don't their kind have rules forbidding them from interfering with Human society?" she seemingly asked no one.

Ansel tensed at hearing that. He wasn't the only one. Every vampire in the group had been surprised.

The last thing he'd wanted was for things to get complicated, and this girl's surprising reaction and rather accurate information about them was definitely a complication. Not to mention the fact that she'd specifically referred to them as 'Long Eared' Vampires. That had troubling implications in and of itself.

"What kind of school is this, really?" Ansel wondered out loud.

"Mine," came a woman's voice from above them as a red clad figure streaked out of the sky to land on the sidewalk between them and the academy.

A shadowy... 'something' uncurled from around the figure, revealing a short, generously proportioned woman dressed in a red version on the girls' uniform, though this woman's was wearing a skirt and stockings instead of pants.

The shadow turned out to be tendrils of darkness that writhed about in place of a left arm. And in the woman's right hand was an Anti-Material Rifle aimed at Henry's head.

What's more Ansel couldn't hear a pulse in the woman, and upon closer inspection he could see that her irises shined a bright red.

Suddenly the girl's use of the phrase 'Long Eared Vampire' made much more sense. She'd already known a different kind of vampire. This terrifying woman before them.

"Fuck!" Henry exclaimed as he held up his hands, suddenly no longer so cavalier now that his unlife was in danger.

"Peace woman. I didn't know this was someone else's territory. Henry, back away from the girl," Marcus said holding up a hand, trying to de-escalate the situation. He must have recognized that this… creature, as being far beyond the likes of common vampires like them.

"Good man," the woman replied, tilting her head to emphasize that Henry really should back away from the child.

Getting the point, Henry slowly walked backwards until he was near Marcus, who grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled Henry behind himself.

"I'm afraid you have us at something of a disadvantage ma'am. You seem to be familiar with us. But I'm afraid I don't know who you are. My name is Marcus, and I'm leading this party."

"I'm Seras. As I understand it you Long Ears have a rigid hierarchy and are forbidden from interfering with the affairs of mortal society. Why are you here?" the now named Seras asked.

"As I was explaining, some humans broke a sacred taboo, and brought God's wrath upon the world. The disease that just appeared has killed nearly every human above the age of thirteen on Earth. That is why the prohibition against interference with the human world has been lifted," Marcus explained.

Seras frowned at that, lowering the rifle, "Damn, it's worse than I had imagined. But… I heard you refer to the humans as… livestock. I assume this means that you intend on keeping humanity around to avoid starving for blood."

Ansel gave a sigh of relief at this, hopefully this meant they could reason with this strange vampiress.

"Yes, the humans have managed to make themselves an endangered species, and have revealed themselves to be unfit to self govern. We must take the initiative to rule them now," Marcus stated.

"You do have a point. I can't exactly take care of every child in London myself, let alone every child in all of England," Seras agreed.

"However…" Seras continued.

'_Shit,'_ Ansel thought, _'Now comes the 'but''._

"The fact that you referred to the children in **MY** school as **LIVESTOCK**, is rather disconcerting to me," Seras grated as her shadowy tendrils thrashed about aggressively.

"I cannot help but wonder what sort of treatment or rights they would receive under your care. That you used such a derogatory term for them makes me think you intend to treat them like mere animals. That you would deny them their basic dignity as human beings!"

They all tensed at the threatening tone this entity had taken.

Then Henry had to open his mouth, "Why do you care anyway! You're not human yourself! Even less than we are!"

Seras tensed at that exclamation, her eyes glowing brighter, and her tendrils formed into blades and spikes, ready to rip and tear them to pieces.

"Henry! You are out of line!" Marcus reprimanded.

But it was too late, Ansel knew. This was going to turn out ugly.

"Enough, this stupid cunt cares about the livestock. So I'll just..." Henry trailed off as he dashed towards the girl.

The world seemed to slow for a moment for Ansel, as the vampire sped towards the human child.

Instead of recoiling in fear, the girl simply smirked. A glint of light reflected off of something between her and Henry.

Then… something unseen... sliced Henry apart.

Ansel stared in shock as the severed pieces of his annoying co-worker turned to dust in the wind and vanished, leaving only his clothes fluttering to the ground.

Ansel Corwin found himself rooted to the spot, having surpassed the flight or flight instinct into full on freeze, as if remaining perfectly still would prevent these two monsters from noticing him.

Marcus lead the others in drawing their swords, mere second-rate vampire weapons, and charged the pair.

The rifle gave a loud report and Marcus' head vanished in an explosion of gore before he too, turned to dust.

The Shadow lashed out, cleaving three more of his brethren at once. Half of them were gone now, Ansel noted idly.

The one charging the girl lost his arms and legs, and having lost his anti-UV bands in the process, caught fire under the afternoon sun.

Everyone stopped for a moment to look at the poor vampire screaming and thrashing. As much as a torso could thrash at any rate.

"Well that happened," Seras commented before whipping her sharpened tendril through the three vampires that had been attacking her, dusting them.

Seras offhandedly aimed the rifle at the burning vampire and performed the coup de grace, an explosive round to the head, puting the vamp out of his misery.

She slung the anti-material rifle over her shoulder, and knelt. Seras picked up the second-rate arming sword that Marcus had wielded.

"Huh? Vampires using swords in this day and age, quaint," she commented.

The girl turned her gaze to Ansel, who suddenly realized he should have run while the two were still fighting the others.

"Hey, it was awfully nice of that one to stand there terrified for us. Now we can interrogate him for information on his superiors," the girl stated in a far too cheerful tone.

"Yeah Jackie, that was polite of him," Seras replied, finally providing a name for the little hellion as she turned to face him.

As those glowing eyes met his slit ones, Ansel suddenly found that he could move again yet still hesitated to do so.

Seras, seeming to realize this calmly ordered, **"Don't run."**

The girl he now knew to be named 'Jackie' echoed her, "Yeah, you REALLY don't want us to have to chase you down."

That was all Ansel could take and despite knowing the futility of it, he found himself turning to sprint away.

Only before he could leap away he heard a whistling sound behind him followed by a sudden numbness in his lower body.

Looking down as he began to fall, Ansel could see a sword blade sticking out of his stomach, and realized that Seras must have thrown the weapon through his spine.

As he let go of the tablet he'd been holding throughout the encounter, Seras appeared at his side to catch it in her right hand, while her shadowy tendrils wrapped about Ansel before he could reach the ground. They felt like iron pythons, constricting about his torso and limbs, threatening to crush him.

"I told you not to run," Seras chided him.

"Nice shot Big Sis!" Jackie complimented the vampiress' accuracy.

"Thanks," she responded, sounding far too pleased for the situation.

The red clad woman handed Ansel's tablet to the girl before holding him up to her gaze.

She sighed, "I'd rather not do this you know. You don't seem quite as bad as the others but you still referred to humans as livestock. And I also don't like the idea of taking in someone's soul by force. I prefer to have the consent of my would-be familiars."

'_Taking in someone's soul, familiars,' _Ansel thought, panicking._ 'What is she going to do to me.'_

"Unfortunately I don't have time for a proper interrogation, and I need to figure out what to do from here. So I'm going to be as gentle with you as possible through this," She said cupping his cheek with her right hand.

Ansel found himself gazing into this woman's eyes against his better judgment. 'She really is a beautiful woman,' he thought, oddly no longer fearing his imminent death.

"I hope you can learn to love humans in the future, and even become my friend. Welcome to Hellsing," the woman said as she pulled his head to the side, leaned into his shoulder, and sank her fangs into Ansel's throat.

As the pleasure of the swoon hit him, Ansel realized that this was different from the bite of his own kind. The pleasure was deeper, and more… spiritual. Now he understood what she'd ment about taking in his soul. And for some reason the idea of being utterly consumed by this woman didn't horrify him.

Yes, he'd forgotten how he'd once lamented the slow dulling of his emotions and the erosion of his humanity. Deep down he knew that those of his kind on some level looked forward to meeting their ends. For it meant an end to a long and seemingly empty existence. Their condescension to the humans was in reality nothing more than a challenge to the world. A cry for death.

Yet somehow this vampiress had retained her humanity when so many others had failed to do so. Becoming part of her would, ironically, mean the restoration of his own lost humanity. She was channeling her memories into him, as his memories began to flow into her, he realized.

She was not only showing him memories of her own life, but of the two other souls she already held within herself. She bathed his soul in the emotions they had felt throughout their whole time in this world, good and bad.

For the first time since he'd become a full vampire, Ansel Corwin felt tears fall down his cheeks. He gave a sigh, and then his body began turning to dust.

Only instead of scattering to the winds, the ashes clung to Seras Victoria, merging with her flesh until they vanished.

**Author's Note:**

Yes I will use some other OCs, but only Jackie will get prominent screen time throughout this story. You may have noticed that there is an echo of the events of the prologue in this chapter. The POV character ultimately dies and becomes Seras familiar, much as Integra did. This was an intentional choice on my part.

My version of Seras wants to keep as much of her humanity as possible. Meaning she doesn't want to be the sort of monster who would treat her familiars as mere extra lives or tools as Alucard did. I figure she'll eventually end up like Van Hohenheim from FMAB.


	4. Chapter 3: Strategy Session

**Seras of the End**

**Disclaimer:** Seraph of the End and Hellsing belong to Takaya Kagami and Kouta Hirano respectively.

Previously: Seras and Jackie came upon a group of Long Eared Vampires while traveling to check on Fairbrook Academy. After learning of the true extent of the damage the plague had wrought on humanity, talks broke down, and a battle erupted. In the end, only Seras and Jackie walked away.

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's Chief Makube, but he's supposed to be Italian.

In case you are wondering, yes, Brian Gummar is based on Burt Gummer from the Tremors franchise.

England's knighthood isn't hereditary, ever since Henry VIII decided to make it so that only he (the monarch) could make people Knights. However we know that Integra has apparently inherited the title of Sir. This most likely means that the Order of the Round Table is a secret chivalric order that allows for its members to inherit their titles.

I am still looking for betas.

_'Italics denote thoughts or telepathic communication.'_

**Chapter 3: Strategy Session**

The vampire in Seras' arms turned to dust, the motes flowing into her preternatural flesh, fusing with it, leaving Seras gripping the arming sword with her shadowy tendrils.

"Oh, and I was hoping you'd start choking on the ashes," Jackie whined playfully.

"Why you little!" Seras warned, holding up a fist. "If I didn't need to clean up, I'd give you a noogie for that!"

Seras frowned, "I've just learned a lot about the Long Ears, and this situation isn't something the usual 'Search and Destroy' can solve."

"It isn't? Why not?" Jackie asked, now serious.

"The fact of the matter is that we can't look out for all the children in the world. And even though some adults are still out there, they can't do it alone either. Simply put we need these Vampires to help humanity for the moment. Besides, the strongest ones are probably out of my weight class for the time being," Seras explained thinking of Ansel's knowledge of the Progenitor Council.

_'Unfortunately I have to agree with you about that Seras,'_ Integra informed the vampiress.

"That said, that doesn't mean we can't get humans a better deal than being treated as mere livestock," Seras stated, pondering how to go about doing that.

_'Um… I might have a suggestion Ms. Victoria,'_ her newest familiar volunteered.

_'What could you possibly have to contribute to this conversation?'_ Integra asked curtly.

_'Well… it's just that we only need to get humans to donate their blood in exchange for care and protection from the vampires. Someone who could guarantee that this happens without any problems could gain a lot of influence.'_

_'Wait, are you suggesting that I use my connections with the government, or what remains of it, to secure the cooperation of the English citizens in exchange for better treatment?'_ Seras asked the ex-vampire.

_'Partly. It's just that between Integra's government connections, your shapeshifting abilities, and my knowledge of Vampire society, you may be able to pass yourself off as a long lost noble, coming back into the fold,'_ Ansel explained.

_'An infiltration mission? That could be promising,'_ Integra commented.

Seras directed her attention back to the physical world, the internal conversation only taking milliseconds in real time.

"Alright Jackie, I have the bare bones of a plan now, but I need a lot more information to make it work. Given that there are only two survivors at the Manor, we should probably relocate operations to Fairbrook for now," Seras explained.

"Alright, sounds good. We need to tell the others what's going on anyways," Jackie agreed.

"We're also going to need to dispose of the bodies at both locations," Seras remarked, grimacing.

"Better start here if we're going to start living at the Academy," she continued.

Seras looked over the scattered clothing and weaponry of the vampires they'd killed.

"Better make sure nobody finds this," Seras said, extending her shadow over the ground to store the items within her darkness, before pulling her tendrils off the street to wave about as normal.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's go check on your classmates Jackie."

**OOOO**

They stood before the grand structure of the Fairbrook Academy in its Victorian Era splendor. The building seemed eerily silent, as if there were no survivors in the building at all.

Seras knew better though. The Academy had an underground bomb shelter in place of a traditional basement, and the students had been drilled to evacuate to it in case of emergencies.

No doubt, they would have secured themselves in the facility after everyone over the age of thirteen started dying around them.

Seras peered through the window panes of the double entrance doors, sighing at the sight of the bodies of the students and faculty.

Fortunately, it seemed that few had actually vomited blood here, so there would be less to clean up after, Seras noted morbidly.

Steeling herself, Seras gripped the iron handles and pulled the doors open. The pair were instantly buffeted by the fresh scent of death, earning a grimace from Jackie.

"Ugh… we'd better get this smell out of here first, if we're going to live in this place," the girl complained.

"Yeah, well I'm just going to let you hang out with your classmates while I and my familiars deal with this mess. I'll be counting on you to keep them calm while I'm about some business," Seras explained.

_'Wait… we're going to help you clean up this mess?'_ Integra asked incredulously.

_'Yeah, you two are dead now and work for me, so hop to it!'_ Seras commanded Integra and Ansel, releasing them from her darkness into the material world.

Seras paused for a moment to inspect her newest servant, since she hadn't had time to get a proper look at him before.

Ansel was definitely a looker, something she knew to be common among the Long Ears, probably because they had a tendency of turning attractive humans to 'preserve' their beauty. He was a decent height at five feet, eleven inches. His long, silver hair was wavy and held in a loose ponytail that exposed his pointed ears.

Seras understood that many of the Long Ears lost the pigmentation in their hair as a side effect of the change. She also knew that they had a tendency to wear their hair in styles that exposed their ears as a matter of pride.

Finishing her assessment of her new familiar, Seras corrected herself: "Well first we better tell the kids we're here, though, and find out if any of the staff are still alive."

**OOOO**

Soon, the four had made their way to a large portrait on the ground floor. After kicking a loose panel near the the floor on the right of the painting, it slid to the left with a hiss. Revealing an armored door barring the path into an underground shelter. There was an intercom to the right of the sealed door.

Seras pressed the button and said, "Hello. It's me, Seras. You guys in there?"

Releasing the call button, Seras stepped back, prepared to wait for one of the children to come to the door.

Several tense moments passed, before the com buzzed, and a voice came from the speaker, "Miss Seras! Thank God you're here! I was beginning to think we were all alone out here!"

Seras blinked at the not only the volume of the voice coming from the intercom, but also the voice itself.

"Sir Gregory Penwood, is that you?" Seras asked incredulously. Her surprise was for good reason. Young Penwood was born in the fall of 1999, shortly before the Zeppelin Incident, making him just over thirteen years of age. He was over the age threshold for the virus to have stricken him along with the other teenagers in the school.

"Yes, Seras! It's me!" the voice on the com exclaimed.

"Listen to me Gregory. I need to know: are there any other teenagers or adults in there with you?" Seras implored.

"Ummm… No Miss Seras. As far as I know I'm the oldest one here. That's why I answered the intercom. The others are asking me what we should do. I… I don't know what to tell them," Penwood finished, clearly distressed.

"It's going to be okay Greg. We can get through this together. I've brought Jackie over. She'll watch over you while I clean up the school okay. So can you open the door for us?" Seras requested.

"Jackie's with you! Thank god! Of course I'll let her in," the young man answered, before a buzzing sound came from the intercom, and the reinforced door clicked several times as a number of locks disengaged.

Slowly the heavy door swung out, revealing a frazzled, black haired boy.

"Miss Seras!" he cried, leaping toward Seras obviously intending to hug the vampiress, only to miss as Seras stepped to the side. Yet Penwood didn't fall to the ground, having been caught by Jackie.

"Sorry Gregory, but I can't hug you right now. I've got to clean off to make sure I don't give you whatever caused all this," Seras apologized.

Calming down, Penwood stood up straight, noticing the other two with them, "Sir Integra! You survived too! That's great news, England needs you now," he exclaimed happily.

"Don't glomp me boy," Integra commanded with a small smile. Right now he'd just reminded her of his grandfather telling her that England needed Integra to perform her duty, resolving to stay in the command center and maintain communications until the bitter end.

Then Penwood got a better look at Ansel and stiffened.

Seras, realizing the issue assured the boy, "Gregory, allow me to introduce you two. This is Ansel Corwin, he's a new 'recruit' for Hellsing. He won't bite unless I let him."

"Oh… wait, you're his boss Miss Victoria? I thought Integra was in charge of Hellsing's vampires," Penwood replied, somewhat confused.

"Jackie can explain everything to you while we clean this place up," Seras assured Penwood.

Seras turned to her little sister and asked, "Can I count on you to keep the others in line for a while? I might be gone for a while so I can get everything set up."

"You can count on me!" Jackie declared, saluting her.

"Good girl," Seras replied warmly.

Jackie turned to Penwood and said, "Alright, let's go tell the others what's going on out there, okay."

"Right, let's do that," the boy agreed.

The two children entered the shelter's threshold and closed the heavy door behind them, another series of clicks sounding out as the door's locks were engaged, and the painting slid back over the entrance, concealing it once again.

Seras turned to her familiars, "Alright, Ansel and I will get to work on decontaminating this building. Integra, you get to work on making calls to learn enough for us to pull off this Lost Vampire Noble ruse," Seras ordered, holding out Integra's iPhone.

"So you're not going to have me do menial labor then?" Integra asked with a grin.

"No, I figure people will answer you more readily than me. The Long Ears are planning to bring down our communications networks. We need to coordinate now before that happens," Seras explained before turning to go, gesturing to Ansel to follow her.

"Oh… and I'll relay you to Pip at the Manor. It'll save you the trouble of calling them when I'm sure all of the lines are busy," Seras added before setting off to find the nearest janitor's closet.

**OOOO**

_'Testing, testing, one, two, three.'_

_'Stop screwing around Mr. Bernadotte. Report,'_ Integra berated the mercenary.

_'It's not good Madam, the whole Royal line is gone, along with most of the Council and Parliament'._

_'Damn! God rest their souls,'_ Integra swore.

_'But there was some good news,'_ Pip continued,_ 'Apparently Manchester Cathedral had a full congregation in attendance for the Christmas Sermon, and somehow none of them died. The general said that it was probably because that place was warded up like crazy.'_

_'Yes Hellsing has little such mystical protections because the Manor has always housed at least one vampire. Manchester Cathedral, though, does more than provide blessed crosses for our munitions. They're also responsible for performing all exorcisms on English soil,'_ Integra explained.

_'Unfortunately they happen to be about two hundred miles away, meaning we can't reach them easily right now,'_ Integra continued. _'Convey my next questions to Lieutenant General Walsh please.'_

**OOOO**

**Hellsing Manor - Integra's Office**

Lieutenant General Robert Walsh and Liam Gummar were busy making calls from Hellsing's main office. Both were clad in the biohazard suits that were stored in the lab. Liam had a large red book open in front of him. It held a list of procedures and contact information that was to be consulted in the event of a national crisis.

Liam was giving Robert the numbers for each branch of the English Government and the Anglican Church.

They'd also dragged out a ham radio set to check for any emergency broadcasts.

The pair were so focused on their task that they almost didn't realize that the French familiar had emerged from the shadows in front of them.

"Excuse me messieurs," Pip interrupted the two.

Walsh looked up at the familiar and replied, "What is it, Captain Bernadotte?"

"Seras linked me to Integra, whom she released to make calls of her own. The Madam wants me to help her talk to you from the Academy," Pip explained. "This may be a bit weird, but just talk to me like you're talking to her and I'll relay her answers to you. And please continue making calls too."

Pip took a moment to sit in one of the guest chairs in front of Integra's desk.

"So, Integra… It's really true that you became Miss Victoria's familiar. I had trouble believing you would surrender your right to a human death. Though if it was for England, I'm not that surprised. You always were a patriot. I salute you," the general compilented.

"This is no time for flattery, General. The situation is dire. While checking on the academy, we encountered a party of Long Eared Vampires. They told us that this plague has nearly wiped out every human over the age of thirteen. I can confirm this, as out of the entire population of Fairbrook Academy, Sir Gregory Penwood was the only survivor that had passed their thirteenth birthday. ...What's more, the Long Ears claim that humans caused this by breaking one of God's taboos." Pip said, using Integra's inflections.

The general paled, "Long Eared Vampires… why are they out and about? And nearly everyone over thirteen, Good God. ...And… a broken taboo. Could it have been...?"

Pip frowned and replied, "Yes, I believe so. Seras drank one of the Long Ears, a clerk. According to his memories the cause for this was indeed the blasphemous research. Seraph of the End."

"Damn, and we just discussing that before all of this happened. After Nazi Vampires killed off the Clinton Administration, America, once they recovered, ramped up their Counter-Occult Agencies. Both England and the Vatican also increased their investment in Occult Intelligence for finding any groups that dabbled in the forbidden arts!" Walsh exclaimed.

"And yet despite our best efforts to cover up the supernatural aspects of the Zeppelin Incident, leaks still happened and conspiracy theories abound. Many parties began occult research, some of which breach the lines of heresy," Pip relayed Integra's words.

"But haven't we been keeping on top of that situation? I thought the Iscariot and us were doing a good job of hunting down those groups," Liam questioned.

"In our own jurisdictions, we were. But that still leaves much of the world for such blasphemy to take place," Pip answered.

Pip paused for a moment before continuing, "Okay, Africa is too politically unstable for such research to be done safely. The Middle East has the same issue, and there are religious orders there that are just as zealous about hunting down the supernatural as Iscariot. India is a possibility, but…"

Walsh could see where Integra was headed with this line of reasoning: "Yes, Asia is more likely. There are many technologically advanced countries there, and the Orient has always had a more open acceptance of occult practices."

"I agree, Asia is probably the origin of this event. But which country though? It'll be hard to mount an investigation given the circumstances," Pip responded.

"Enough of such speculation. Right now it doesn't matter how this happened, only what we're going to do about the situation at hand. What can you tell us Integra?" Walsh asked.

"The Long Ears have ended their policy of noninterference to keep humanity from going extinct. We… I mean humans are their food supply after all," Pip said, Integra having yet to adjust to her new nature.

"Given that Seras ate one of them, I take it that your encounter didn't go well," Walsh surmised.

"No, it did not. They refer to humans as livestock. Though they want to keep humans alive and healthy, it is only so that they can draw blood for donations. They do not plan to give England's citizens fair and equitable treatment," Pip revealed.

"We can't let them get away with doing this Integra! We cannot let the English people be treated as mere animals!" the general shouted, pounding the desk with his fist.

"I know. But unfortunately we cannot ensure the welfare of England's children without their help. There aren't enough human adults left. I do have an idea though. But first I need to know about all the resources we have in order to work out the details," Pip explained Integra's conundrum.

"First off, it'll be hard to organize a resistance movement if the Vampires can just call reinforcements from the mainland. I need to check if the Iscariots are still around, and find out what they plan to do. Have you called the Vatican yet?" Pip asked.

"No, Sir Integra. We haven't gotten around to that yet. Should we make that call now?" the general inquired.

"No, I'll make the call. Pip can relay the gist of the call to you. I have experience in dealing with the papists," Pip echoed for Integra.

**OOOO**

**Fairbrook Academy - Entrance Hall**

Seras and her new familiar were making quick progress at the task of clearing the school of bodies. Unfortunately they couldn't be but so delicate as they piled the corpses on the front lawn. Once they were finished Seras would use her shadows to dig a firebreak around them and set them alight.

Integra sighed at the all too familiar sight of mass death, and prepared herself for a no doubt taxing conversation.

She hit the entry on her iPhone's contact list, and waited.

Integra held her unneeded breath for several rings, and…

An actual person answered the line.

"Ohhh… You're still alive, Miss Hellsing,' came Chief M'quve's heavily accented dulcet voice.

"Please papist, let us dispense with our usual rivalries. This isn't the time for that," Integra admonished somberly.

"No… I suppose it isn't," the Scarred man agreed uncharacteristically, before continuing, 'Well, what did you call me for today? I'm certain it wasn't to wish me a Merry Christmas."

"I wanted to take stock of the situation on the mainland, M'quve. Does the pope still live?" Integra asked.

"I'm afraid not Miss Integra, he was making a public appearance at the time, and was outside of the protections of the Apostolic Palace and Saint Peters," lamented the Catholic.

"You have my condolences. However, given these current circumstances, I imagine it will be necessary to elect a new pope as soon as possible," Integra surmised.

"Yes, with the enormous number of deaths that have just occurred, and the emergence of the unholy progeny of Sika Madu, the surviving people of Europe will no doubt turn to the church for guidance," M'quve stated.

"You'd better coordinate quickly, M'quve, the Long Ears are planning to destroy our communications networks," explained Integra.

"I suspected as much. Divide and conquer," the Iscariot head agreed.

"So… I've got to ask… are you planning on getting the Cardinals to elect you to be the new pope?" she finally asked.

"Sharp as ever, Sir Integra," M'quve complimented, actually using Integra's proper title.

"Yes, I shall be the first non-Cardinal elected to the position in over six hundred years," the man confirmed.

"Confident are you? Then again I doubt any of those milkops would want to take the helm under these circumstances," Integra reasoned.

"Indeed Sir Integra. The Church is most likely to conclude that the sudden wave of deaths was the Rapture, and that all souls that had already been judged worthy of Heaven or Hell have been given their just rewards. Those of us left in this world have been placed in the crucible of judgment. The emergence of the vampires, will be seen as proof that Satan has been given dominion over the Earth," the papist illuminated.

Integra finally got around to the point of the call and asked, "And how will the Catholic Church act on this interpretation of these events?"

"Isn't it obvious? We will take in the lost masses who come to us for guidance and lead them in holding back the forces of Satan's Legions until the Lord Jesus descends from the Heavens for his final victory," M'quve answered, the grin audible in his voice.

"So you're going to do it then… start the Tenth Crusade?" Integra tried to clarify.

"Yes, I fully intend to. Sir Integra, I understand that the Royal Family is now dead. I do respect your skills, truly. If you agree to convert, I would be willing to let you lead Iscariot in my stead after I ascend to the papacy."

"Sorry Chief M'quve, but I cannot agree to that," Integra denied.

"Then good day to you," M'quve finished, hanging up on the protestant.

Integra glared at the iPhone in her hand and grated, "Typical Iscariot Bullocks."

**OOOO**

**Back at Hellsing Manor**

"Well, at least that should keep the Long Ears from sending reinforcements from the mainland once M'quve's 'Crusade' manages to get some momentum," Pip relayed to the General.

"Alright Sir Integra, do you have enough information for this 'plan' yet?" Liam asked.

"Not yet. By the way have you checked on your… brother… yet?" Pip relayed, even replicating Integra's 'opinion' of the man.

"Yes, Brian is alive and well… as are his… guests," Liam affirmed.

"Well, I guess that's good news," Pip echoed Integra's uncertain reply.

"I know he's a bit odd, but he means well. And he's still my brother," Liam defended.

Yes, Brian Gummar was an odd fellow. He and Liam had been Londonites that had survived the Last Battalion's assault on the city. They were both enlisted at the time and came from a wealthy family.

Liam had been a field medic, and was able to use his skills to help the other survivors of that night. Brian though, for all of his efforts, barely made any headway fighting off the hordes of ghouls that had been created during the Nazi's assault, and had been forced to fight a retreating battle to cover their escape.

As a result, the two had very different reactions to the Zeppelin Incident.

Liam, with his doctor's mentality of 'prevention is better than cure', had chosen to join Hellsing as a researcher to help the organization find any lurking supernatural threat before they could become a serious threat to the public order.

Coming from a military family, the two have always had an affinity for firearms. Liam liked to tinker with guns and bullets to make customized munitions as a hobby. Seras had become well acquainted with him after Liam also became her gunsmith.

Brian, though, was a collector, and after the trauma he'd endured that horrific night, he'd become a paranoid survivalist, desperately needing to be prepared for when, not if, another supernatural crisis occurred.

He joined Hellsing as a reservist, volunteering to use his family's resources to renovate one of London's old Deep-Level Air Raid shelters a World War II into a fortified defensive structure with separate quarters along its previously open tunnels, and stock it with enough munitions and provisions to allow a population of several hundred to fend off an attack for some time.

The Council of Twelve had approved the request, the Last Battalion, having given them a scare they wouldn't soon forget.

That part was all fine and well.

The issue was that Brian had become a full-on conspiracy theorist. He joined various forum threads and kept track of many theories that people had about the true nature of the world.

The 1999 Biohazard had been impossible to fully cover up. Though the involvement of vampires and the supernatural aspects of the event had been concealed from the general public, the Ghouls as well as the Zeppelins that burned a giant swastika into London, could not.

Most were now of the belief that the cause was a Hollywood-style 'rage virus' that effectively made people into real-life zombies.

Meaning that the world now knew that the 'Zombie Apocalypse' was now a thing that could actually happen.

This, predictably, had profound effects on the Zeitgeist of basically every country on Earth. People became far more willing to believe in the supernatural. Which was one of the causes for the recent spike in Occult Research. It also gave rise to an increase in the number of conspiracy theorists across the world.

Many had believed in the so-called 'Mayan Apocalypse' theory that the world would undergo massive upheaval on 12- 21-2012.

Which brought this back to Brian. He in the week before that date, had opened the Shelter's doors to the public so anyone seeking to wait out the 'impending disaster'.

In other words, one of the largest intact populations of adults that Integra could recruit from were mostly a bunch of conspiracy believers and some people who just showed up to party for a while and say 'See, I told you nothing would happen' to the ones who actually thought the world was going to end. They would, unfortunately, be rather disappointed to discover the world had, in fact, ended only days later.

"Damn, I can't believe we're going to have to rely on such people. And the ones who thought that there actually was a 'secret vampire conspiracy' are going to be completely insufferable!" Pip relayed Integra's reservations at the thought of having to interact with such oddballs on a daily basis.

"I know Sir Integra, but we have to work with what we've got," the Salty General pointed out.

"Another thing before I leave you. Is it true that the entire Royal Family is dead? What about Lady Louise Windsor? Has her status been confirmed? She's only nine years old, young enough that the disease wouldn't have afflicted her."

The General sighed at that, "To be honest we aren't sure. Even if she is still alive, she's too young to be an effective ruler, especially now. England needs a strong monarch now."

"Still, having a surviving member of the royal family publicly endorse a regent would be a powerful tool. She should be in Windsor, if she's still alive. Hopefully the Vampires don't kill her for potentially being a political threat. I'll need to have Sera check for us," Pip echoed for Integra before she prepared to end their conversation.

"Now to check on Seras," Pip relayed as Integra focused her attention inward.

**OOOO**

**Fairbrook Academy: Front Lawn**

_'Are you finished gathering the deceased yet?'_ came Integra's mental inquiry.

_'Just about Sir Integra. And about time too. Ravens are starting to flock here. I swear it looks like that Hitchcock film out here.'_

_'Hmmm… This presents an opportunity, Seras. The Long Ears are going to bring down our communications networks. So you should take this time to absorb the crows, and make them your familiars so we can use them as messengers,'_ Integra suggested.

Seras cringed at that,_ 'Integra, I don't want to eat birds. Think of all the feathers. Yuck!'_

Integra sighed and suggested,_ 'Seras, you don't need to bite them for this. You can just kill them and absorb their blood afterwards.'_

Seras looked at the massive murder of crows and sighed. "The things I do for England! This would be so much easier if I had a punt gun," the Vampiress lamented, noting to get Liam to make a giant shotgun for her later on, even if she couldn't use silver rounds for it.

Seras charged the carrion eaters and began slashing them with her shadow tendrils, absorbing their blood as she passed their falling bodies.

The birds took flight, trying to evade her, but she simply turned her shadow into wings and made pursuit, holding one of her second-class swords in her right hand to slash the crows this time, still absorbing their blood and small souls with every kill.

_'Seras, by the way, can you connect me to Ansel too? I need some information from him,'_ Integra requested.

Seras, continuing her avian massacre, replied, _'Sure, you're on.'_

_'What is it you need to know, Sir Integra?'_ the former vampire asked as he dropped one of the last bodies onto the pile.

_'What do you know about the vampire assigned to rule England?'_ Integra queried.

_'His name is Emil Marcello. He's a Sixth Progenitor, meaning that he's one of Sika Madu's last childer, and a member of the Progenitor Council. He arrived in England only recently, and came here to keep an eye on things after the Zeppelin Incident. He is also a member of Lest Karr's faction. Karr is the Vampire King of Germany.'_

Integra groaned,_ 'Honestly, they not only assign a French Aristocrat to rule England, but one who answers to a German! Do they want the English citizens to revolt? Was there no qualified English vampire they could have left this to?'_ she asked incredulous.

Ansel also groaned for a moment: _'I know what you mean. There actually was an English Vampire King at one point, but…'_

_'But what?'_ Integra demanded.

_'Well… He tried to get Dracula to acknowledge his authority when he came to England back in 1898, and… I'm sure you can guess what happened from there,'_ Ansel replied.

_'Of course! Alucard, you kill-happy bastard… When are you going to come back anyway?'_ Integra directed at the still missing No-Life King.

_'I can't answer that one, Sir Integra. Was that all you wanted to know,'_ Ansel asked, not wanting to deal with an angry Hellsing.

_'Yes, that's about it. Carry on,'_ Integra finished.

Integra exited the Academy's main entrance and walked towards the flying Vampiress.

"Have at you, you foul fowls!" Seras cried as she used an arming sword to cut down the ravens that had come to eat her dead friends.

"Puns? Really Seras?" Integra groaned. "You can stop now, Seras. You'll have plenty of opportunities to get more in London I imagine," she continued.

"Right Sir Integra!" Seras called as she landed before the Hellsing.

"I'm ready to go back now," Integra said, holding up the phone.

"Thank you," Seras responded, taking the phone from Integra using her right hand, having reabsorbed the sword, and enfolding Integra's form with her tendrils, taking the familiar back into herself.

Pocketing the phone, Seras turned to Ansel, "Is that all of them?" she asked.

"Yes, we've cleared every corpse from the building. All that's left is to douse them with that accelerant you whipped up from cleaning products, and cremate them," the ex-vampire confirmed.

"Alright then," Seras said, walking back to pick up a white bottle that she'd prepared earlier, and then she flew over the bodies of her deceased friends and their teachers, allowing the solution to pour over them, letting a small stream fall away from them in a short trail.

She then landed next to them and ran a small lap around them, using her shadow tendrils to dig into the ground, tearing a rend into the earth around the makeshift funeral pyre, leaving a bit of space for the trail of accelerant she'd left before.

Seras paused. A heavy silence descending upon them.

"I suppose I should say something now. I'm sorry I don't have the time to give you proper funerals. But I've memorized all of your names. I swear that I'll make a memorial for all of you."

"...To be honest, I've been really tempted to drink your blood and take you all into myself. I don't want to have to say goodbye to you all," Seras confessed, bloody tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

"But… you never gave me your permission to do that. I know that many of you have people you love waiting on the other side, and I won't take away your right to see them again. Not if you didn't give consent, I have standards after all," Seras said, a sad smile on her face.

"Alicia once teased me in the showers. She said she wouldn't mind becoming my familiar so she could fool around with me and Pip without getting kicked out of Hellsing. I asked her to get it in writing from Integra so I wouldn't get in trouble for draining a comrade. That shut her up pretty good. Alicia admitted that her brother was waiting for her in the hereafter, and that she didn't want to make him wait for too long."

_'Sorry to interrupt you Seras, but…'_ Integra cut in on Seras' improvised eulogy.

_'Really Integra, now?'_ Seras wondered at what Integra could want.

Integra explained,_'Your little story about that interaction in the showers. You should have brought that proposal to me even if Alicia was only joking. It's a good idea. You need to become stronger to be able to defeat the Progenitor Council, especially Urd Geales, the leader. To do that you must take in more souls.'_

_'But Sir Integra!' Seras_ protested.

_'This is serious Seras. I know that taking someone's soul without permission is a terrible thing to do. That's why you should offer our men the chance to sign a waiver, signifying their permission to become your familiars if they fall in battle. You may also want to look for candidates to become your childer too,'_ expounded the Hellsing.

_'Wait! Now you're talking about turning other people into vampires as well. But… we're Hellsing... aren't we generally against turning people?'_ Seras asked, incredulous.

_'I am now part of a vampire myself, Seras. I can only advise you now. You are my No-Life Queen, and you may even have to become Queen of England itself, now that the Royal Family is gone,'_ Integra finally revealed her plan to Seras.

_'Become the next Queen! You can't be serious!'_ Seras exclaimed.

_'Deadly serious. I only need one more piece of information to make my plan work. What do the Long Ears know about Dracula?'_ Integra finished.

"Alright Integra," Seras finished out loud, before turning to Ansel, who was standing a respectful distance back, not having any relation to the deceased.

"Ummm. Miss Victoria, are you going to cremate them anytime soon. We came out here to do that, right?" the familiar asked.

"Oh… Right. Um, I'll do that now," Seras said, embarrassed about getting so distracted by Integra that she'd completely forgotten about what she'd been doing.

She turned back to the pyre, continuing her eulogy, "Sorry for the wait. I'll send you on ahead. Rest in peace, my friends," she concluded, pulling out Integra's lighter. Seras struck up a light, and leaned over to ignite the trail of accelerant.

It caught quickly, the flames spreading over the mound, releasing an acrid smell.

Seras pocketed the lighter and stood back, making sure the fire didn't spread beyond the firebreak she'd made. Once certain the flames were safely contained, Seras walked away from the conflagration to face Ansel.

"Integra wanted me to ask you what your kind know about Dracula," Seras relayed.

Ansel stared at her for a moment before answering, "I had no idea that Dracula was another species of undead. Every other vampire I know also thought him to be of our kind. He is said to be a Second Progenitor who never joined the Council, instead secluding himself from Vampire Society."

_'Good, that's perfect. Now I know everything we need to pull off this deception,'_ Integra said, lighting a cigar within Seras' darkness and giving it a long drag.

Seras and Ansel worked on cleaning up the mess left over in the Academy, all but flying across the floor, mops spreading cleaning solutions, and rags cleaning walls and furniture. Superspeed was a very useful ability at limes like this.

_'Okay, Integra are you finally going to explain this plan of yours?'_ Seras demanded, letting herself clean on autopilot.

_'Very well then, I'll tell you. My Ancestor, Dr Van Helsing, had two children, a son and a daughter. His son would go on to lead the Hellsing Organization. Whereas his daughter, Elizabeth, died in a riding accident.'_ Integra explained, bringing up a memory of a deragotype of the woman. She was tall, possessing light colored, long wavy hair and regal features.

_'Okay, Sir Integra. She's a pretty woman alright, but… what does this have to do with anything?'_ Seras asked trying to understand why she was being told about the death of one of Integra's family members.

_'What if I told you that Elizabeth didn't actually die in an accident, but was instead turned by Dracula during his quarrel with Doctor Helsing, and that a story about her death was manufactured after the fact?'_ the knight queried.

_'I'd say you were making that up because I can read your memories.'_ Seras deadpanned, clearing a particularly unpleasant mess off a trophy case.

_'The Long Ears won't know that. Not when you show up in her form with their signature eyes, fangs, and ears.'_ Integra revealed.

_'That's an absurd idea, Sir Integra! ...But it might just work. Assuming this, 'Count of Monte Cristo' style ruse works, what next?,'_ the Draculina asked while drying the wet floor with a push mop at superspeed.

_'You'll work your way up the ranks by getting the humans in your territory to donate their blood in return for proper treatment and providing services previously carried out by the government. Meanwhile, in other parts of England that assigned to other vampires who treat their charges poorly, you as yourself, will build and lead human resistance movements against the Vampires,'_ Sir Integra explained, pausing for a moment.

_'The timing will be key though. If the humans start rebelling too soon, the Vampires will call in reinforcements from the mainland. You need to keep an eye happenings in Europe. Only once M'quve's Crusade starts to gain momentum, will you strike. That will put pressure on Marcello because Lest Karr will be calling in reinforcements to deal with the Papal Army that is being raised to destroy them,'_ the Knight elaborated.

Seras slowed to a stop, gripping the push broom, pensively replying, _'We're using a Holy War to gain a political advantage. I'm not sure if I like that. The thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth.'_

_'I'm fully aware of how distasteful this is, however there is nothing we can do to stop the coming conflict in the mainland. Your duty is to England first and foremost. Focus on doing what you can for England. Once you've solidified your rule here, you can help others, but not before,' I_ntegra illustrated pragmatically.

_'I suppose you have a point. Focus on what I can do right now. Yes I can do that,'_ Seras agreed, before asking, _'How does this lead to me becoming Queen of England though?'_

_'That should be obvious. You can use the combination of your successes in getting humans in your territory to cooperate with you, the resistance movements you lead in other parts of England, and the pressure to send reinforcements to the mainland as a justification to challenge Emil Marcello's rule. There are probably some form of dueling codes in place for such situations,'_ Integra answered.

_'Alright that sounds like a start. Now to finish cleaning up here'_ Seras finished.

**OOOO**

Seras and Ansel finished decontaminating the school shortly afterwards. She led him to the clinic, which had a larger than normal supply of donor blood in cold storage. Naturally it was her own on campus supply, for when she visited.

Seras, though, had fed plenty that Christmas, between Integra, Ansel, and the ravens. She'd be well off for a good while. Though Seras could sustain Ansel by reabsorbing him, she wanted him to keep watch over the Academy while she attended affairs at Hellsing Manor.

Besides, given that he'd just helped her with the grizzly task of cleaning up the school, Seras felt that the former vampire could use a reward.

"Here, have a drink on me," Seras said warmly, handing Ansel a bag of medical blood. "You should be very grateful for that blood. Some of it was donated by the students here, just because they love their Big Sis Seras," she added with a wink.

"So the humans gave you their blood just like that? Just because they like you?" Ansel asked, cutting off the sealed tip of the blood bag.

"Yes, just like that. As they say, you get more flies with honey than vinegar. Not that I even asked them to give me their blood or even hinted that I wanted them to. In truth, I was initially uncomfortable with the idea of someone I knew donating their blood solely for me. It felt very personal, and I was very moved when they first did it," Seras explained.

Ansel began sipping on the blood using the tube like a straw on a juice box, and then stopped, eyes widening. "For chilled blood, this is really good, some of the best I've ever had!" Ansel exclaimed wonderingly, holding up the bag to his gaze.

Seras smiled for a moment at that, "That's probably because you are now an extension of me now, and are therefore drinking blood as a Nosferatu. ...But it may also be because of the feelings of the ones who provided that blood. The students here feel affection towards me, and choose to give me their blood of their own accord, without even being asked to."

"Naturally, this gives the blood a sweeter taste than blood that is taken by force or given under duress. That's because the blood is flavored with oxytocin, a chemical associated with intimacy and friendship instead of cortisol, a stress hormone. The difference in hormones affects me, providing the same emotional high that the donor was having," the Vampiress explained.

Ansel, who had finished draining the bag during Seras' explanation, looked thoughtful at that, "Wait, you mean you're a blood-snob?"

"A blood-snob? Did you just insult me?" Seras asked incredulously.

"No, of course not! It's just that you're really knowledgeable about this. I've heard some vampires talk about preferring blood from certain kinds of people as well as the treatment of the donors. This is the first time I've heard it in such scientific terms though," Ansel explained.

Seras expression darkened at that. "What do you mean they have preferences for the treatment of their blood donors?" Seras asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Ansel gulped at that, remembering how lethal this woman was before answering, "Let's just say that a number of vampires with 'refined tastes' prefer blood flavored with cortisol or adrenaline."

"Bastards!" Seras gritted, "They'll just have to go without their favorite vintage then."

Ansel made sure to place the empty blood bag in the medical waste receptacle before changing the subject, "Well, Miss Victoria, you want to say goodbye to the kids before you head off back to the Manor?"

Hearing that, Seras calmed down. "That sounds like a great idea."

**OOOO**

After getting the portrait to move aside again, Seras pressed the com button.

"Seras, you're back!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I see you remembered to check the cameras," Seras observed.

"Naturally, there are vampires about after all," Jackie replied in a mock serious tone before breaking down giggling.

"It's good to hear you in good spirits down there," Seras said, chuckling.

"By the way, how are the rest doing?" Seras asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, at first they really freaked out when they learned that this was happening everywhere, and even more so when I told them about the Long Ears. Though after they found out how easily we took out some of those vamps, they calmed down a lot. Everyone was a bit surprised about finding out that Integra had you eat her though. But I also think they were really happy that she decided to stay in this world for them," Jackie answered.

"That's good Jackie," Seras replied, feeling Integra getting choked up within her.

"Ok, I'm leaving you in charge here Jackie. I need to take care of some business at the Manor before we can relocate operations to the school alright. I'm leaving Ansel and some ravens to watch over the Academy in the meantime," Seras assured her adoptive sister.

"Okay, Mission Accepted!" Jackie exclaimed, a salute almost audible in her voice.

"That's my little Angel of Death," Seras complimented the girl's courage.

"See you soon Bis Sis," Jackie bade Seras goodbye.

"See you later Little Sis," Seras returned before kicking the panel again, causing the portrait to cover the entrance again.

"Ansel become shadow and guard this building," Seras commanded the familiar.

"Right away Mistress," he replied before sinking under the Academy's wallpaper to begin his patrol.

Walking out of the building, Seras released several of her new Raven Familiars out to perch on the roof.

Then, turning into a flock of red-eyed Ravens herself, Seras flew back to the ancestral Hellsing Estate… that now belonged to her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Canon Omake 1: Alucard's Nowhere - Part 1**

Alucard wasn't in that much of a hurry to get back. He'd only been killing his other souls at a rate of about three hundred and twelve a night. Even accounting for sleeping eight hours every day, that averaged to just over twenty-six people an hour.

Alucard couldn't help it. Just killing them rapidly one after another would have been mind numbing. He often took breaks when he got bored. He also wanted to absorb some of the energy of their souls rather than simply waste all of their vitality. After all, he didn't want to have nothing to show for having taken in all of those lives in the first place.

Suddenly he felt something from the material world, an event of such power that even in his Nowhere, Alucard could sense it.

A wave of death was descending upon the Earth, and he felt it strike his Master, one of his anchors to the mortal plane.

For the first time in over ten years, Alucard felt dread filling him. _'No, it's too soon! I haven't come back to see you off,'_ Alucard inwardly cursed his complacency, it was costing him again.

Then, just as suddenly, the feel of Integra's presence stopped weakening. Alucard paused, wondering at what it meant, when he felt his other anchor, the Police Girl's presence, strengthened and began to absorb Integra's into itself.

Sheer shock filled the ancient vampire. _'Seras just ate Integra! ...She'd better have had permission to do that.'_ Alucard thought to himself. _'Because otherwise we will have words when I return.'_

Alucard turned back to the horde of familiars he had yet to kill, considering.

_'On the one hand, Seras and Integra might need my help, and I'm certain that whatever is going to happen from now on will be very entertaining.'_

_'But the other, now that Integra is one with Seras, there's no need to worry about her falling to old age. And it's still going to take me a while to get through them all anyway. There's over two million left after all.'_

_'What to do? ...I guess I'll have to up the rate to about forty-five an hour. That should get me back in about ten years. Enough time for the two of you to grow far beyond what you are right now.'_

_'Now Seras, Integra, Go forth and conquer!'_


	5. Chapter 4: Acceptance

**Seras of the End**

**Disclaimer**: Seraph of the End and Hellsing belong to Takaya Kagami and Kouta Hirano respectively.

**Previously:** After checking in on the students at Fairbrook Academy, Seras and Integra start coordinating with their allies and an old rival to find a plan of action for helping England through these uncertain times. They decide on a daring infiltration mission in which Seras will pose as a Long Eared Vampire in order to gain control of England's vampire community.

**Author's Notes: **I've added a few lines in the last chapter to Integra's remote discussion with Lieutenant General Walsh about the status of a young claimant to the crown. That's because I did some research and found one member of Queen Elizabeth II's family that was born in 2003. It will become a (sub) plot point latter on.

Alucard was able to both take on another form when he was basically out of extra souls during his fight with Walter as well as give his form to Luke Valentine, so actually having another soul is not a requirement for taking on their form, and familiars can be shifted into other forms as well.

The image I have in mind for Elizabeth Hellsing, is essentially Teresa of the Faint Smile from Claymore, with the features of an OnS Vampire.

**Hellsing's Location**: The Manga never actually states where Hellsing Manor is other than it is on the outskirts of London. However given the size of Millennium's attack and the number of victims, I would guess that it was mainly centered on Central/Inner London. All of London together has a population of about eight million.

Integra drives up Regent Street to try and reach Hellsing Manor. Because the road goes north up to Regent's Park, I would guess that Hellsing is either in Regent's Park or further north. At furthest I would probably put Hellsing somewhere around Highgate in the Borough Camden, or at least somewhere in Hampstead Heath. The geography seems to at least partially match.

**Warning** you now that is going to be a Sera/Integra yuri scene in this chapter. I've written it best as I could, and I feel that it is both important to the plot and characterization. This isn't a romantic thing. It'll make sense when you get to it. So please give it a shot if you are old enough for that sort of thing.

**Notice:** I am looking for a Beta that knows a lot about England, and London in particular.

'_Italics denote thoughts or telepathic communication.'_

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

**Borough of Camden: Highgate: Hellsing Manor: Cemetery**

Having gathered all the dead, and decontaminated the mansion, Seras finally had a chance to cleanse herself of all the death she'd come in contact with on the worst christmas of her life, or unlife.

Night had fallen and now she stood along Integra, Pip, Robert, and Liam before the remains of her comrades.

Integra had changed into a black dress, and wore a matching black hat and veil.

Seras had shifted her own clothing into a into a similar outfit, though with red highlights.

Pip and the other men, who'd finally shed their hazmat suits, had simply tied black sashes around their right arms, not having any attire of their own at the manor.

Seras had laid the soldiers in a side in a row besides Hellsing Cemetery. She had again created a firebreak around the assembled dead. Though this time she had used the flammable sacred oils that Hellsing kept on hand for such tasks.

Integra's own corpse had been set on a pile of wood that Seras had gathered from the nearby trees. It was as good a funeral pyre as Seras could manage at the moment.

However they would begin giving the soldiers their funeral rites first.

"Though you swore to risk your lives for Queen and Country, that isn't how you died." Integra began.

"You died as victims of a supernatural catastrophe, the very sort of event that Hellsing was founded to prevent. This was a failure of our mission. But there is no blame on your account, my soldiers. You can face God without regrets."

"I know that the origin of this event was likely outside of Hellsing's jurisdiction. But that shouldn't have stopped us. I cannot help but feel that I am responsible for your deaths. So I promise you, I will…" Integra paused, before looking to Seras.

"I mean we will find whoever caused this and make them answer for it." Integra finished meeting Seras' eyes.

Seras nodded her assent at the vow, agreeing to help fulfill the Hellsing's promise.

The Lieutenant General seconded this "I agree Sir Integra, we need to find the ones who caused this. But getting England back on its feet will have to come first."

Integra nodded before continuing, "Yes, be patent, we will find reckoning for you and all the others who died today. But the need of the living come first. So for now, I will allow God to care for you. Wait for justice in Heaven."

Liam Gummar stepped forwards to Integra's side, holding out a taper that had she had lit, prior to her Eulogy to the soldiers of Hellsing.

Taking it from him with a nod, Integra lit a pool of oil that Seras had trailed from the assembled dead.

The flame spread, engulfing the fallen soldiers, the oil giving off a sweet, fragrant smell that contrasted with the acrid smell of the burning dead.

The five individuals observed a moment of silence, respectful, yet also aware that they would need to repeat this procedure many more times across all of England, presuming the Vampires didn't do it first.

Then Integra turned to face her own mortal remains once again.

This was it: Integra's final farewell to her human existence.

The full weight of what had happened finally hit Integra and she felt something within herself die. But then a hand made of shadows landed on Integra's right shoulder, and feelings of affection swept through out Integra's entire body and soul.

Integra turned, meeting Seras warm red gaze with her remaining eye.

"This body I now inhabit is not one of human flesh, but an extension of your own Seras." Integra remarked, feeling her shoulder slightly fuse with Seras' dark essence through the contact, making her keenly aware that her own form was comprised of the same matter.

"Is that a bad thing?" Seras asked, smiling warmly at Integra.

"… No, it's not bad… just different," Integra assured.

She pondered that although her life as a human had ended, if she was to exist as a the familiar of a 'demon', it was best that it was this particular Vampire. Alucard had certainly never cared for his souls, only treating them as a resource to be used and discarded. Seras didn't want to lose Pip Bernadotte or Integra, nor did she want to suppress their minds despite the risks of allowing her other souls such liberties entailed.

At least Seras had the sense to impose her humanity on Ansel, when she'd drained him. She'd had some reservations about effectively brainwashing a soul, but Seras hadn't wanted to pollute herself with the apathy that the Long Ears were known for. Though Seras preferences for taking in the willingly offered souls of decent people would slow the growth of her power, it would her ensure that Seras didn't lose her human decency.

That was for the best, Integra thought. It wouldn't do for her new master to become an even greater bane to humanity than the Long Ears were, as so many Nosferatu were.

But before she could entrust Hellsing's mission and England's future to Seras, the Vampiress had to learn what it meant to be a leader. Seras had to stop differing to Integra and take her rightful place as the No-Life Queen of her inner world first, if she was to have any hope of becoming the ruler of a nation. Integra knew she would have to broach this topic with Seras in private later this night.

Integra tightened her grip on the lit taper and faced the funeral pyre, her funeral pyre.

"Seras, please stand by my side through this," Integra asked of her former subordinate.

"Yes Sir Integra," Seras replied, joining the Hellsing before moral shell that the Knight had left behind.

Integra steeled herself and began, "This is not a funeral, I am simply disposing of deceased meat. I have chosen to not rest in peace for the sake of duty. I am no longer a human, but a familiar, servant of a Vampire."

Integra sighed before continuing, "Perhaps I have forfeited any right I had to a place in Heaven by doing this. Or perhaps God, seeing the good works and intentions of Seras Victoria, Vampire of the Holy Order of Protestant Knights, will not turn us away from the gates of Paradise when we finally meet our ends."

"Either way, it is time for me to accept the loss of my human existence, and say farewell to my life as a human. You and I have been together for Thirty Five years, my mortal coil, I will miss you," Integra concluded as she lowered the taper's flickering flame onto the kindling of the pyre.

Seras leaned into Integra's side, holding the familiar gently. Integra returned the gesture, grateful for the contact, and the comforting emotions that filled her with the contact with her new Master.

The five stood for several moments watching the flames dance over Integra's mortal form, a sense of finality registering as her remains burned.

Integra gathered herself before turning to face the Lieutenant General.

"We should probably continue this in my office, Robert, the smell of burning flesh will be distracting otherwise," Integra observed, now all business after the formalities were over.

The Senior Council Member sighed before agreeing, "Yes Sir Integra, that would probably be wise."

**Hellsing Manor - Integra's Office**

"With Sir Irons gone, I believe that makes you the new Chairman of the Council of Twelve, or at least what's left of it, and given the collapse of the government, you are currently the highest ranked authority in England," Integra stated.

The general sighed at the reminder of his old friend's passing, "Yes, I suppose that's true Sir Integra. However I will value whatever input you have to give right now. This is your wheelhouse, not mine."

Integra took out a cigar, cut the tip, and lit it. She took and long drag off the cig, and blew out a long stream of smoke.

"Robert, as you know, I have become Seras' familiar. I'm dead. The point is that I have given Seras everything I had. She is for all intents and purposes, my heir."

Integra took another drag before continuing, "So… I'm asking… will you accept her admittance onto the Round Table Council on my recommendation?"

Seras stepped forward to stand by Integra's side, facing the Lieutenant General. Her gaze meeting his.

Robert brought out a cigarette of his own and lit it, before taking small puffs from it. Most likely to calm his own nerves. The man stared at Seras Victoria considering the Vampiress.

The man shorted smoke from his nose before answering, "To think a Hellsing of all people would recommend that a Vampire take their spot on the Council. I would say that she was controlling you to make you say that… If I didn't know Seras' character after thirteen years of service."

"The Queen actually knighted you, Seras, as Dame Commander Seras Victoria, of the Royal Victorian Order, both as a pun, and because she genuinely believed you deserved it. I agreed with her decision then and still do."

Seras looked optimistic at that, asking, "Do you mean…?"

Robert smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, Dame Victoria, I'll allow you to have have Sir Integra's seat on the Council, provided you continue taking Sir Integra's advice."

The general turned back to face Integra, "Speaking of which, this plan you were working on before, are you ready to reveal it to us now?"

Integra looked at Seras by her side contemplatively, before asking, "Seras your shapeshifting skills. Can you mold yourself into Elizabeth's form?"

Seras straightened at the request, brow furrowed in concentration. She began to think out loud as she tried to experiment with her form, "Let's see, Can I take on Ansel's form without having him within me at the moment?"

Seras closed her eyes, and went still for several moments, only her shadow tendril continued to wave about from her left shoulder. The tendril began to wrap around Seras, engulfing her form in darkness. The darkened figure grew taller and broader, reaching a height of 5'11, before the shadows drew back revealing a tall, silver haired man wearing a black cloak. His ears long and pointed, his eyes red and slit, and eye teeth sharp.

'Ansel' grinned, and fist pumped, "Success! I can take on the form of a familiar, even if they aren't within me anymore."

'Ansel' continued, "Okay, now I need to know if I can combine the features of this form with Integra's and my own."

Once more shadows engulfed Seras, and the four others could see the Vampiress' form change once again. The figure became slimmer, yet also more curved and feminin, before the shadows withdrew.

What stood before them was a tall woman in a red victorian dress. She had wavy blond hair, that hung loosely over her back and shoulders. Her face, a comprise of Integra's angular features and Seras' more cherubic ones, was stunningly beautiful. And she had the slit pupils and pointed ears of Sika Madu's ilk.

"Mon Dieu! This was your Great-Aunt, Sir Integra?!" Pip asked, stunned at the amazonian beauty Seras had transformed into.

"I'm glad you like it Pip," Seras replied, winking at her French Familiar, before turning to Integra. "More importantly, Sir Integra, what do you think? Will this do?" Seras asked, posing for the Hellsing by holding up her hair, winking.

Integra looking a bit flustered at the flirtatious gesture, responded, "Excellent likeness Seras, but please act more reserved. You're supposed to be a Hellsing now, act like one."

Robert Walsh looked at the exchange in surprise before asking, "Seras is supposed to be a Hellsing? What's all this about?"

Seras turned to face the general and offered a polite curtsy to him, answering, "Allow me to introduce myself Good Sir, I am Elizabeth Hellsing, daughter of Dr Van Helsing, and Childe of Vlad Tepes, Dracula. I was turned during their conflict on a whim by the infamous vampire as an experiment."

"After Dracula was defeated by my father. I was given an ultimatum. Live in harmony with humans, or be destroyed. That was the origin of the Hellsing organization's policy of allowing benign supernatural being live in peace. My family made up a cover story about my death in a riding accident, and I maintained a cordial relationship with my mortal family even since."

"However, with the death of my grand niece, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I have decided to claim my family's assets as my inheritance."

"Will that be an issue, Lieutenant General?" 'Elizabeth Hellsing' asked.

The general looked surprised at the proposal, before turning to Integra, "Do you really approve of allowing a vampire to inherit your family name, Sir Integra, even if it is one as trustworthy as Seras Victoria?"

Integra took another puff from her cigar, and blowing out a smoke ring before answering, "Yes, Robert, I already considered Seras to be family before my death. She is the closest to kin that I have left in this world. What's more she is uniquely qualified to use our remaining resources to help England."

"Very well then, Sir Integra, if that is your wish," Walsh said, before turning to Seras.

"As the currently highest ranked government official available, I, by the power vested in me by the Church and Crown, recognize Dame Commander Seras Victoria, as the lawful heir of the Hellsing Estate and its properties. I also grant you the title of Dame Commander Seras Victoria Elizabeth Hellsing. Though I cannot register the paperwork for either right now as secrecy will be key to your ruse, I imagine."

"That's true, Lieutenant General," the newly adoptive Hellsing agreed before elaborating on the plan, "The Long Ears believe Vlad Tepes was one of their kind, a Second Progenitor that never joined the Council and remained separate from the rest of Vampire Society."

"As the Childe of a Second Progenitor, the highest ranking I would normally be able to have is that of Seventh Progenitor. However, as a 'daughter' of the human who defeated that very Second Progenitor, the normal rules don't apply, and therefore I am actually a Sixth Progenitor, the same rank as the current Vampire King of England."

"Isn't that risky, Dame Victoria? Their leadership will want to assess your ability if you make such a claim. Though I assume it is your intention to stand out. Otherwise, there would be no point in you entering their hierarchy," the Council Head observed.

"That is a risk I must to take on. I must be able to challenge Emil Marcello's rule legitimately in the Council's eyes for them to allow me to take over as Vampire Queen of England," Seras said gravely in her guise as 'Elizabeth Hellsing'. The tone she was using truly made her seem a genuine Hellsing, and certainly a relative of Sir Integra.

"A very bold move. I assume that you have a general idea of how to do that?" Walsh asked.

'Elizabeth' nodded, "Yes, we will recruit soldiers for a human resistance militia force from the surviving English people, then we will bide our time, training them and gathering supplies. Once the Tenth Crusade gathers momentum on the Mainland, we will make coordinated strikes on the territories of Vampires who mistreat their human subjects."

"I, as Seras, along with Jackie, will act as our side's heavy hitters. Meanwhile, as Elizabeth, I will treat the people in my territory humanely and give them positions in the administration of my domain alongside the Vampires under my command, in exchange for loyalty as well as blood." 'Elizabeth' concluded.

The General gave a wry grin at that, "I suppose you could use all of that to unseat the current administration. Though I have a suggestion to add Dame Victoria. To push the idea that you want the people's loyalty: you, as 'Elizabeth', should negotiate to be coronated as the legitimate Queen of England by the remnants of the English Church and Government."

Seras and Integra, along with the other men in the room stiffened at that. "You want **What** General?!" 'Elizabeth' shouted, Seras' left arm reverting to shadowy tendrils to lash about in agitation.

The Lieutenant General frowned at that, "Seras, you need better control over your form if you want to pull off this ruse," he chastised.

'Elizabeth Hellsing' looked at her shadow arm in surprise before reforming it into a seemingly human limb once again, before focusing on the general again.

"Isn't that a bit far, Lieutenant General? Even if the Queen's line were gone, England has an established line of succession for this kind of situation, doesn't it?" the Vampiress asked.

The General shook his head at that, "Although England does have a reserve line of succession in the event of Queen Elizabeth's line all dying off at once, any surviving heirs to the throne will likely be a child unsuited to lead England in these times."

"Besides the vampires wouldn't let them rule England anyways. At best the child would be groomed to be turned later in life while the current Vampire Monarch acts as regent. At worst, the Vampires would simply kill any heirs that stepped forward."

Integra sighed in resignation at that before agreeing, "He's right Seras. At this point in time, the best thing the legitimate royal heir can do is endorse your own coronation as monarch. Once humanity is no longer dependant on these creatures, you can abdicate the throne."

Seras slumped, letting herself revert to her true form, yet maintaining her left arm's human form as she did so.

"Okay, that makes sense. Here's hoping that at least Lady Louise Windsor is still alive… and that we can keep her that way. I'd really rather not have to track down whoever is alive in the reserve line," the police girl groaned.

"Amen to that Seras," Walsh agreed before continuing, "Speaking of people who remain living, the Archbishops of both Canterbury and York are dead, but the Bishop of London is alive to perform the coronation."

Seras blinked owlishly at the news before inquiring, "Why did you check on those churches?"

"It was in the book," Liam offered, holding up the red book that the pair had consulted earlier for emergency procedures.

"That book must have been very exhaustively prepared for a complete government collapse. Though I suppose a government issued book of emergency procedures would have to be," Sera concluded, before continuing, "Anyway you guys should go get some rest. It's late, and I forced myself to stay awake through today because it's Christmas."

The two human men sighed as they were reminded of their exhaustion from the day's events. The General agreed, "Yes, I suppose it has been a long day. We'll head for the guests' quarters. What are you going to do for the rest of the night Seras?"

Seras slumped, replying, "Actually you might want to sleep in one of the lorries. We're relocating to the Academy for now. As for me, I'm going to take a nap, drive you to the school, then head out to do some reconnaissance, and see what happens from there. Goodnight gentlemen."

"Very well then. Goodnight Seras, Integra, Mr. Bernadotte," The General bid them, and Liam echoed the man as he yawned, following him out of the office.

Seras flexed her back and shoulders before mentally addressing her familiars, 'Integra, return to me. Pip continue patrolling the mansion. I'll also have four ravens roost on the roof and watch for any visitors.'

Seras opened the office's window and released the aforementioned ravens to fly outside, before closing the window and turning to Integra, holding out her human, for the moment, left hand.

The Knight took Seras' hand and became shadow, flowing into her master's body.

Integra felt an odd sensation, as though, Seras awareness was washing over Integra's mind with great intensity, far more so than before.

Seras straightened before addressing Mr Bernadotte, _'Pip, no matter how much you want to join us for what's about to happen, please continue guarding the Manor, you can take part at a later time.'_

Integra felt uncertain, wondering what Seras had meant by that.

'_Alright Ma Chere, I'll keep the watch,'_ came the French Familiar's reply.

'_Seras, what's this about?'_ Integra asked, trying to gauge the Vampiress' intentions.

Seras smiled responding, _'We're going to have a private 'chat' Sir Integra,'_ a certain sense of meaning had seemed to charge the 'chat' in that sentence, as Seras de-corporealized into shadow and passed under the the office door.

**Hellsing Manor Cellar: Seras' Room**

A shadow slipped under the door onto the room's green carpeting and bulged upward, a figure emerging from the darkness, before withdrawing to reveal Seras Victoria, allowing her left arm to trail about as a tendril of blackness, not bothering to maintain the false form of a human limb.

Seras had upgraded from the simple coffin that Walter had procured for her thirteen years prior 1999. Since that time Seras had acquired numerous other sleeping options.

One was an armored trunk that Seras would sleep in using a fetal position. That one she used when she needed to travel by air or boat without using a container that would scream out 'A Vampire Sleeps Here'.

Another was a specially designed sleeping bag that had the soil of her birthplace hermetically sealed into its cushions. It had been affectionately dubbed, 'the body bag', and it was what Seras brought with her when she needed to travel light. Thought she still required earmuffs when sleeping in it.

The true reason vampires used cofins as their resting places rather than just packing normal bed packed with soil was that they required something akin to a sensory deprivation chamber in order to sleep.

Even so, Seras had wanted her primary resting place to be an actual bed, rather than a box. So she had petitioned Integra for a custom bed during the reconstruction of the Manor. Given that Seras was now Hellsing's only Vampire, she'd managed to get her wish.

In the center of the room, from the wall facing the door was a four poster bed with black silk sheets, though this bed was otherwise distinctly industrial. The frame was made of grade 5 titanium alloy. The base, rather than be exposed as would be normal was instead encased in an armored shell. Likewise the solid canopy of the bed was also armored on the exterior, though was well padded for comfort on the inside.

A remote control was wired into the bed, and it lay on the mattress. The bed's base also bore a switch on its exterior. The canopy could be hydraulically raised or lower on to the base, while the mattress would lower, converting the bed into a queen sized casket.

Seras had also acquired a collection of furniture, photographs, and various nicknacks through the years. Above her desk to the right was a display case that contained an assortment of metals and awards. At the center was the cross shaped Royal Victorian Order medal that the late Queen had bestowed upon the vampiress.

Yet Seras paid no attention to her possessions, instead focusing inward.

Seras directed her thoughts at Integra, _'So you need me to establish my dominance over you, huh?'_

Integra 'blinked' within Seras, before realizing that Seras earlier probing of her mind must have revealed Integra's concerns to the Draculina.

'_Uhhh…' _Integra started, uncertain of how to respond to Seras' complete knowledge of her thoughts and intentions.

Seras sighed before continuing, _'You had this whole big plan to pretend that you were going to try and take over my body, claiming that I don't have what it takes to rule England, in the hopes that I would lay down the law and start asserting myself as the truly dominant soul of this body. Isn't that right, Sir Integra?'_

Integra 'cringed' at that, suddenly realizing that trying to act as a stealth mentor to her own No-Life-Queen may not have been the best of ideas.

Integra felt her soul freeze in place, as Seras seemed to seize Integra's very will. _'I suppose you have a point. I need to accept my place as your master. And you, Integra... need to accept your place as _**_my_**_ servant.'_

Integra felt frissons of fear and excitement at Seras' proclamation.

**Warning: Plot Relevant Lime Starts Here**

Seras stalked forward, towards her bed, and released Integra upon it. The undead Knight bounced on the mattress and looked up at Seras in surprise as the Vampiress climbed on top of Integra, straddling her.

"Seras, what are you…" Integra trailed off as Seras seized her will again. Seras held a finger up to her lips, "Shhhh, Sir Integra… you wanted this to happen. Though perhaps not in this manner."

"However, we can both agree that this has been a lousy Christmas. I've lost a lot of friends today. I've learned that most of humanity has died. That Long Eared vampires have emerged to keep the remaining humans alive as livestock and that we can't just go and kill them because we need them. And now I have to infiltrate their ranks and take advantage of a Holy War to gain enough political advantage to become the Vampire Queen of England."

Seras slumped over Integra, letting her forehead touch the Hellsing's before continuing, "So I've got a lot of stress that needs relieving right now, and I'm pretty sure that you do too. We've both got a large burden to bear."

Seras cupped Integra's cheek with her right hand, while her left tendril, formed into an arm shape, pressed into the mattress beside Integra.

"Integra, you promised that I could do whatever I wished with you, and I need you now," Seras finished in a husky tone, before allowing Integra to move once more.

Integra panting, taking in unneeded breaths, starred up into Seras eyes.

Suddenly it dawned on Integra that in spite of however much humanity Seras had retained, she still had all the instincts, urges, and appetites of a Vampire. Simply because she had the discipline to control them, and direct them at those who were either deserving of her wrath, or consenting to her passion, didn't mean that Seras could go without outlets for those primal urges.

What's more Integra knew that what Seras had said was true. She had to accept her position as Seras servant as much as Seras needed to assert her authority as Integra's master for them to both move forward with their new dynamic.

Hesitantly, Integra lifted her arms, and wrapped them behind Seras neck, signalling her acceptance of Seras' advances.

Seras' lips met Integra's an a gentle kiss, Integra's first in truth. _'So you wait until after you're already dead to have your first kiss Sir Integra? Wow, you really are a prude!' _Seras gently teased in her mind.

'_I seem to remember you being quite the prude yourself, Police Girl.'_ Integra teased in kind.

Seras slipped her hand behind Integra's head to deepen the kiss, responding,_ 'After receiving that pervert's memories, I got over it. In fact this isn't even the first time I've been with a woman. How do you think Alicia lost her virginity?'_

Integra pulled away at that, "Seras! You broke the regs? That's what that whole interaction was about today?" Integra asked incredulously, remembering the quip that her soldier had made about it being too bad she wasn't a guy or a virgin.

Seras grinned, "Pip too. We really put her through her paces. We can bring him to our bed later, after I've broken you in some." Seras finished as she began using her left tendril to cup Integra's breast through her jacket.

Integra moaned and arched into the touch, feeling an instinctual need to yield to her master. "Y...y...you...little minx! Are you sure you aren't a Succubus instead of a Vampire?!" Integra managed to get out.

Seras continued grinning cattily at Integra, "Who knows? A Nosferatu is a human who fuses their soul with a demon to keep on living. Perhaps mine was a Succubus. I wouldn't put it past Alucard to give me one as my Daemon, that pervert."

Integra could help but laugh at that, the tension of her first sexual encounter fading, "Yes, I can imagine him doing that to you. You do, as they say, 'have a body built for sex'," Integra complimented her master and soon to be lover.

Seras leaned in to kiss Integra again, this time slipping her inhumanly long tongue into Integra's mouth. The Knight moaned at that, accepting the invasion, glad that she no longer needed to breath as Seras literally slid her tongue down Integra's throat.

Integra felt a pang of frustration that she couldn't return the gesture with her own human tongue.

'_Hmm… An interesting thought Integra. Are you saying you actually want to be a vampire now? You resisted Alucard's advances for ten years. Then again you kept your virginity all this time. You must have been keeping the option on the table,'_ Seras communicated while continuing to ravage Integra's mouth.

'_I can admit that I was tempted now, though it's a bit late for that isn't it? I'm your familiar, a rather permanent arrangement,' _Integra replied, gripping Seras spiky hair to pull the other blond closer.

'_That's true… but there may be a way to fake it though. Let me try something, just don't freak out,' _Seras explained.

Along Seras' the length of shadowy arm tendil dozens of small crimson eyes began to open.

Integra felt Seras tighten her grip on her breast, merging with it partially and half of the eyes on the tendril began to flow towards Integra.

As the red eyes began to disappear into Integra's flesh, she felt a flow of 'something' enter preternatural her body.

Souls, Integra realized. Seras was sending a flow of small souls into her being. Integra wondered at the feeling, knowing that Seras had granted her a number of her very own Raven Familiars. The details of world around Integra seemed to sharpen, all of her senses intensifying.

She moaned as the pleasure emanating from her right breast intensified as well. Integra could feel an odd sensation in her remaining eye, teeth, and tongue.

What's more her left eye socket began to tingle, and Integra could feel her flesh shifting under her eye patch, guided by Seras' will and power. The cloth of her eye covering dissolved into shadows, and vanished.

Integra found herself blinking as her long gone left eye had now seemingly returned, and began to adjust to the dim lighting of Seras' bedroom.

'_I didn't know if that would work,' _Seras thoughts conveyed to Integra, the words barely registering through the sudden fog of pleasure that was pervading her consciousness and the wonder of her restored left eye.

Integra managed to muster enough sense to respond, _'What did you do just now,'_ while trying to push her own tongue into Seras' mouth, and was surprised to find that it stretched much farther than she'd anticipated, managing to send her tongue down Seras own throat.

Surprised, Integra pulled away, as Seras giggled, "You should see the look on your face Sir Integra."

Integra glared at Seras for a moment before trying to figure out what her Master her done to her. The Hellsing stuck out her tongue at Seras before curing it up, realising that it was now long enough that she could now see her own tongue.

Integra brought her right hand from around Seras neck to feel her teeth, having a strong suspicion that was born out as she felt the sharper than normal eyeteeth.

"Seras, did you just give me the form of a vampire?" Integra asked.

Seras grinned again before answering, "Well... you did want to stretch your tongue down my throat. ...I suppose what I really did was make you into a Sub-Vampire. A No-Life-Lieutenant if you will. You are still my familiar and a part of me, but you can have servants of your own now."

Integra paused at the explanation, nonplused, "I don't know what to say to that. I don't know whether to thank you for giving me more power or curse you for making me even less human."

Seras brought her hand back to Integra's cheek and tilted her head to meet Seras' gaze, explaining, "Integra, I did this to make you stronger and help you accept that you are no longer human."

Seras grinned again before continuing, "I also did it so you can bite back when I bite you again," Seras teased, pulling Integra to her chest with her left tendril, and wrapping her fingers in the Knight's long blond hair pulling Integra back for another kiss.

Integra felt her desire rise even more from her heightened senses, and moaned into Seras' mouth, their long tongues dueling, Seras dominating Integra still due to her greater experience.

**Warning: Lemon Begins Here**

'_Alright Integra, that's enough foreplay, let's get to the main event now'_ Seras directed into Integra's mind as her shadows engulfed the pair, before receding to reveal their nude forms, having stored their clothing within Seras' inner darkness.

Integra gasped at suddenly having her bare skin in contact with Seras' own bare flesh, her breasts pressing into Seras' larger ones. One of Seras' left thigh pressed between Integra's legs, rubbing against her dampening mound.

Integra moaned as she felt Seras' will impose on her own again and guided Integra's own left thigh to meet the other woman's moist center before Seras let up, allowing Integra to begin reciprocating the grinding motions on her own.

The Hellsing started bucking her hips to meet the Vampiress'. Seras began to moan in return into Integra's mouth as they continued their long kiss, breath unneeded by the pair.

Seras broke away from Integra smiling as she huskily asked, "How's that for a start, **Servant** Integra?" emphasizing the word servant in place of the usual Sir.

"It was... good, **Mistress** Seras, assuming that was only the start," Integra replied, wondering what the more experienced woman would do next.

"We can do more later but tonight is about dominance. Me expressing my dominance and authority over you. And you accepting it **Servant**," Seras explained, as she slid down Integra's body, taking one of the Hellsing's nipples in her mouth suckling and teasing Integra's flesh with her fangs, not quite piercing the skin.

Integra moaned as Seras' fangs scraped across her areola, and tongue circled her nipple. Seras' right hand played with Integra's other breast, thumb brushing across the nipple.

Soon Integra was bucking her hips, hoping to get attention on her mons soon, as Seras had denied Integra the ability to reach it with her own hands, forcing her to instead clutch at the black sheets beneath them. She could only rub her thighs together in hopes of finding relief only to groan in frustration as Seras also willed her to stop that motion as well, forcing her to her legs apart.

"Why Seras!" Integra cried.

'_Patience Servant, address me as Master or Mistress if you want to ask me to continue to _**_the main course_**,' Seras replied in Integra's mind with commanding force as she continued to worry Integra's breasts.

Flushing even more at the indecent order Seras had given her, Integra resisted for a moment, her knightley pride and her previous live as Seras' commanding officer demanding that she not give in to this Vampire.

Yet it was a losing battle, her new instincts as Seras' familiar were demanding that she give in to her master. And Integra knew she had to give in for them to move forward. Swallowing her pride as her body spasmed with pleasure, Integra finally capitulated and shouted, "Please Master Seras! Put your tongue inside me and make me come!"

'_See, that wasn't so hard Servant. This is how things are meant to be now,' _Seras' voice cooed in Integra's mind as the Vampiress lifted Integra by the hips, sliding her up the mattress until her head pressed against the pillows at the head of the bed/coffin.

Seras kneeled at the foot of the mattress, holding up Integra's virgin mound to her hungry gaze, smirking as she remarked, "You know, unliving orifices do not have as unpleasant smell as living ones do. It's because undead no longer produce waste… and probably because it makes one more appealing. Luring in victims for the kill and all that."

Integra had no time to question what Seras had meant before a long tongue began lapping at her nether lips, and suddenly nothing else mattered.

'_You taste good Integra, better than a human would really,' _Seras commented, before tightening her grip on Integra's hips, and began to slide her long tongue into Integras entrance, coming to stop at a membranous ring of flesh that Seras knew to be the Hellsing's hymen.

The woman was a virgin, true, yet she was far too physically active to have a fully intact hymen. Still, Seras could break what was left of it if she wished.

Thinking of how jealous Alucard would be that the 'Police Girl' of all people had shed Integra's virginal blood, Seras instantly decided to rake her tongue back and forth across what remained of the barrier, enjoying the trickle of blood that was released, sucking the delicious nectar from Integra's now bloody flower.

"Master!" Integra cried at the mix of pleasure and pain, spasming and clutching the silk sheets, surprised that she had enjoyed both sensations equally.

Seras stretched her tongue to its full length with Integra's cool quim, and rubbed her nose against the Knight's fleshy bud.

Integra tried to lift her arms to press Seras head harder against her mound, but once again found Seras willing her Servant's arms to remain at her sides, only able to grip black silk.

Seras long tongue stirred up Integra's insides finding all of the Hellsings most sensitive spots as the Vampire monitored Integra's senses to determine what movement would give her the most pleasure.

Integra managed to wrap her legs around her Master's head, pulling her tongue even deeper inside. Tremors began to rack Integra's body, and the Knight flushed as a gush of fluids rewarded Seras ministrations.

The Vampiress drank of her Servant's juices for several moments, taking pride in the spasms that shook Integra's body as she came down from her orgasm.

Then without warning, Seras flipped Integra onto her stomach and pulled the Hellsing up to her knees.

"What… Seras! What are you…" Integra trailed off as Seras' fingers found her sensitive flesh, and began sliding in and out of the Knight.

Just as surprising to Integra, Seras now applied her talented tongue to her other entrance, pressing the tip into the Hellsing virgin rosebud.

Integra managed to recover enough to complete her question, "Seras! What are you doing. Isn't that...?" the older woman trailed off, remembering Seras' comments about undead bodies not producing waste.

'_Servant Integra, I'm going to take all of your virginity tonight. This may have been the worst Christmas ever, but you are the greatest Christmas Present I've ever had, and I'm going to take all you have to offer me,'_ Seras commanding thoughts echoed through Integra's mind, as Seras slid her long tongue into Integra's entrance.

Seras lathered Integra's insides with saliva, and stretched out the rings of muscle that Seras willed into relaxing in preparation for what she would next do to her familiar.

Satisfied that Integra was sufficiently loosened for what was to come, Seras pulled away, leaving Integra quivering on the bed.

Seras flipped Integra onto her back once more, and climbed above her former Superior, holding her cunt over Integra's face.

Seras grinned down at her familiar, ordering, "KIss it for me, Servant," finally allowing Integra to reach for her own nubbin.

'_Oh thank God,'_ Integra thought as she managed to massage her sensitized tissues, as she tentatively place her mouth against Seras slit, noting that, indeed the scent and taste were more pleasant than she would have expected. In fact it was almost alluring, as if it were meant to draw in prey for the kill, exactly as Seras had told her.

Though Seras had begun to moan under her Servant's ministrations, she pulled away, once more halting Integra's ability to pleasure herself.

"Why did you…?" Integra asked, frustrated at the lack of contact, and even the loss of Seras taste on her tongue.

Seras smiled and answered, "don't worry **Servant** Integra, now we have the finale."

To Integra's surprise, shadows began to writhe along Seras' nether regions and bulged outward and receded, revealing two masculine shafts one above the other, protruding from Seras' loins.

Integra's eyes widened at the sight of the two erect organs, each different, taken from the forms of Pip Bernadotte, and Ansel Corwin. She realized why Seras had prepped her bottom and left her unfulfilled.

"Suck them, Servant, get them nice and slick," Seras ordered.

Receiving a mental nudge from Seras, Integra leaned forward and began alternate to lick at each of the hardened shafts, taking each in her hands and began stroking them. Integra took the upper organ in her mouth and began to spread a coat of saliva along its turgid length.

Seras groaned and gripped Integra's long hair, beginning to slowly thrust into her Servant's mouth. Seras then pulled out of Integra's mouth and lifted the upper shaft, indicating for her lower to be given the same service.

Integra slid her lips over the head of this member as well, again noticing that the taste was better than would be expected of a human's organ.

Seras allowed the upper shaft to rest on Integra's face as she slid her lips along the lower, the tip jutting over Integra's hair, bloody precum making it sticky in places.

Feeling that both of her members were slick enough, Seras pulled her lower shaft out of Integra's mouth with a sigh.

"Alright Servant, this is what I've been waiting for. Hand over a pillow from behind you." Seras commanded Integra.

Integra complied, reaching for one of the many pillows Seras had sacked at the head of the Coffin-Bed.

Seras took it from Integra and lifted Integra's hips off the bed, sliding the pillow under her.

The Vampiress draped herself over Integra again, holding the Knight's legs up on her shoulders, now face to face. The pair both looked down towards Seras' dual manhood, as she positioned the heads at each of of Integra's openings.

Pausing, Seras looked into Integra's eyes, and asked, "Do you want me to stop here Sir Integra?" Seras said for once using Integra's proper title.

Seras smirked before continuing, "Otherwise Servant, if you truly accept me as your Master, and want me to take all of your remaining virginity with a single thrust, then ask me to claim you as your Master!" Seras finished.

Integra felt herself fully giving into her No-Life-Queen's demands for total surrender, and gave her response, "Yes Master! Claim me completely, I already belong to you Seras!"

"Yes, Servant Integra," Seras cooed as she began to press her shafts into both of Integra's entrances, each sliding in with no resistance, yet at the same time, Integra clamped down on each of the borrowed cocks as Seras pushed them into her.

"Ease up Servant. You want me to make you come first don't you," Seras chided Integra, willing her familiar to relax her entrances.

With that done, Seras managed to push all the way inside of Integra's tight passages, the familiar's flesh the same cool temperature as her own.

"It's a shame we didn't do this before your death, Integra. I would have liked to feel your heat around me at least once. Then again you probably wouldn't have given up your prized virginity for the rest of your life anyway," Seras rambled, relishing the feel of Integra's insides clenching around her borrowed members.

Integra groaned at the sensation of being so full, trembling, "Seras… Master… please move, I'm ready!" she cried out.

Seras allowed Integra's legs to drop from her shoulders to allow the older woman to wrap them about Seras' waist. Seras gripped Integra's hips firmly and pulled back, her borrowed shafts sliding out to nearly their tips, before she pulled the hips back together again with a loud slap.

Integra arched her back, crying out, "Seras… Yes! Fuck me harder! Faster!" Her hips shook and rocked to meet Seras thrusts.

Seras looked down at Integra, taking in the sight of the proud woman flushed with passion as she, the Police Girl of all people, brought her carnal ecstasy in unlife that she'd never allowed herself in life.

The fangs that Seras had granted Integra were lengthening, and the Knight's breast bounced from Seras rapid paced thrusts. If Seras had not strengthened Integra by giving her some of her own familiars, the taller woman would have already broken under the furious pounding of their hips.

Seras felt that she would soon reach her limit, and leaned forward to begin suckling on Integra's breasts, alternating between each, worrying the hardened nipples with her fangs. Integra's unneeded breaths hitched at the stimulation.

Seras could feel the pleasure mounting in her servant. Integra was near her release once again. She knew that Integra would need a bit more help in accepting her new nature as not only Seras' servant, but also as a Vampire like entity. It would be important to Seras' own plans for Integra. Integra needed to learn to drink blood for them. Seras wasn't above using her status as Integra's master to persuade the Knight to get over this hurdle more quickly. Seras planted a suggestion in Integra's mind, knowing this would make her task easier.

Integra gazed up at her Master and felt an urge to be even closer. "Seras… please kiss me," the Knight begged, surprising herself at the request. Integra knew that neither of them had any true romantic feelings for one another. Their love was familial, though being undead meant that they were more likely to express affection sexually. Yet now it seemed right to kiss Seras, as Integra felt her climax approaching.

Seras complied with Integra's 'request', forgetting about domination and submission, or masters and servants, caught up in her own passion. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues dueling.

Seras maneuvered Integra's tongue onto one of her fangs, while slicing her own tongue open on Integra's fangs, allowing their shared blood to fill each other's mouths.

Integra's eyes widened at the coppery taste, having never expected it to be so delicious. Moaning, Integra clamped her legs around Seras, locking their hips together as she clenched down on Seras throbbing shafts within her.

Spasms wracked the Hellsing's body, and Seras groaned at the contractions rippling over her borrowed members. Finally she could hold back no longer, and Seras released cool jets of dead seed deep inside Integra's tight passages.

The pair remained locked in their position for several moments before slumping in a heap of tangled limbs, panting unnecessarily. Seras allowed her body to fully return to it's true form, her shadows withdrawing from Integra's sodden loins, letting a stream of pink, bloody fluids leak onto the sheets.

Integra managed to recover enough of her wits to speak first, "Well Seras, now that you've rather thoroughly 'exerted' your authority over me, we should probably clean up and get ready to leave. We've left the good General waiting long enough as it is."

Seras sat up at the reminder. "Right. Okay… time for a quick lesson. You can absorb these kind of bodily fluids as well as blood. Try doing it now," Seras requested of her familiar.

Integra rose from the bed as well, holding onto Seras' shoulders for support. "That's convenient, you got some in my hair earlier pervert," Integra compliance while feeling the stickiness in her hairline with her fingers.

Integra focused on the wetness and tried to 'pull' on it with her will. To Integra's satisfaction, the secretions were indeed drawn into her skin, leaving her hair and face clean. Shifting her attention downward, Integra gazed upon the fluids leaking out of her nether regions, gave a small moan as she absorbed the wet mess into herself.

Integra felt cleaner after that but still felt a sheen of sweat covering her body. "That's better, but we still need a shower Seras," Integra insisted.

Seras smiled and responded, "No, I need a shower. I can clean you just by reabsorbing you Sir Integra."

Seras got off the bed before manifesting a red terry cloth robe, looking very much like a certain famous philanderer and adult magazine owner.

She held out her Shadowy hand to Integra, waiting for the Hellsing to rejoin her.

"Well then, Master, let's get moving then" Integra replied taking Seras proffered hand, the darkness enveloping her once more.

**End Lemon**

Seras stepped out of her room, only to find Pip Bernadotte standing next to the door, looking rather winded and flustered. "I see you listened in on us Pip. Hope you enjoyed the show," Seras teased as she pulled him in for kiss. The frenchman pulled her in close, groaning before pulling away, "Ma Chere, I look forward to the day you let me join the two of you."

Seras grinned, answering, "Sorry Pip, but that'll have to wait for later. By the way, weren't you supposed to be protecting the Manor?"

Pip growled at Seras over the dig, "You know perfectly well that you gave me a link to the Ravens you left outside Seras, as well as what you were doing when you let me sense everything the two of you were doing in here."

Seras laughed, "You know I'm just teasing you Mr Bernadotte. Besides I didn't want you to get jealous of Integra. I suppose you need to get clean too. Time to return Captain," Seras finished, reabsorbing her original familiar.

Seras turned to shadow and raced along the floor, sliding under doors and through crevices, until she arrived at the women's locker room again. Seras willed her clothing to vanish and turned on the water, knowing that this would probably be the last time she got to enjoy hot water for a while.

Fortunately Seras didn't need to worry about decontaminating herself again so her shower was thankfully short this time.

Soon enough she finished and had dried herself off with one of the towels that a had been neatly folded and waiting for a soldier to use after a mission or training session.

She went to place the towel in the laundry hamper and paused realizing that no one would come collect it, or wash it later on. So Seras simply took the towel into her darkness, resolving to use it in the future. It was hers now, along with the rest of Hellsing's properties.

Hopefully she could get the building up and running again before long. But she'd need to start working on her plan for that to happen.

Seras would need to collect some equipment before she left. Turning into 'Elizabeth Hellsing', this time wearing a red version of Sir Integra's outfit, she armed herself with a custom pistol that Liam had built for her.

The Kodiak was essentially a reinforced Lar Grizzly Win Mag Long Slide, Mark V, that had been reinforced even further to reduce recoil and increase stability. Chambered to fire .50 Action Express rounds, it was slightly less powerful than Alucard's Casull, yet carried more ammunition.

Seras grabbed a few spare magazines for it and zipped over to Integra's office, and strapped the Knight's saber to her left hip.

"I'll have to get a First Class Weapon later. Hopefully I can win one in a dual or something." 'Elizabeth' muttered to herself, before lifting the ham radio set off of the desk. Fortunately Liam had brought the Red Book with him on the way out.

They'd either have to get the Manor up and running again soon, or else bring Liam's gunsmithing tools to the school. Seras would probably need some new gear to deal with what else was out there.

Her Harkonen cannons were both too cumbersome and too difficult to find more ammunition for under these circumstances. So she proceeded to the armory and retrieved her trusty BAERLKS rifle, and several magazines of the custom thirteen millimeter ammunition for it. She absorbed the rifle and pocketed the ammo, unable to store the holy rounds within her darkness.

Seras paused a moment trying to think of what else she might need. She had her old coffin at the school already in case she even wanted to sleep over, yet it wouldn't fit her current form. 'Elizabeth' was too tall.

She'd need to go nick a casket from a local funeral home and stuff some soil from her birthplace in the cushions. For now though Seras grabbed the 'Body Bag' from mission storage and absorbed it too. Idly Seras wondered how much matter she could hold within herself before remembering the giant mass of familiars that Alucard had amassed in his long existence. They'd all had their clothing, weapons, and armor. How absurdly convient.

There was no telling what sort of supernatural creatures would come out of the woodworks now that society had collapsed. She'd need to get perimeter defences up around the school.

There was a large, armored trunk, full of explosive ordinance, primarily shaped charges that could be used for precision work, as well as a few claymores and mines. Seras simply lifted the trunk, knowing none of the charges were armed.

They had a bit of thermite on hand, but Seras didn't want to risk setting off the dangerous compound, so she left it alone.

That was all she could think to bring at the moment. She could gather any other supplies later.

**OOOO**

Lieutenant General Robert Walsh woke up from the, decidedly light, nap he'd been taking in the lorry alongside Liam Gummar.

There was the sound of weight shifting in the back of the troop transport. He glanced backwards, initially alarmed to see the tall Long Eared Vampiress before calming.

"Oh it's you Seras. I was surprised to see you in that form," the Council Head remarked.

'Elizabeth' looked up at him, smiling ruefully, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm trying to get used to being in this form for extended periods," the Draculina explained.

Liam also came awake groggily, his body not wanting to return for rest at this hour. "So… aaaaahhh… are we ready to go now?" the man asked, yawning.

'Elizabeth' nodded, "Yeah, we can get anything else we need later. I need to get patrolling soon. It's a good thing we're so far out from the main city. The more urban parts of London must be crawling with Vampires by now. And not just the Long Ears. Everything supernatural that hid from humanity is going to come out now."

The General nodded back, "Right then. Better get to the Academy then," before turning the key in the ignition. The transport's powerful engine roared to life, making 'Elizabeth' frown.

"This is way too loud to use in the city proper. We'll need more discrete transportation," 'Elizabeth' observed.

The General voiced his agreement, "Your right. But as long as we're only going to the Academy it should be fine." He put the troop transport in gear, and began pulling the vehicle out of Hellsing's circular driveway. Noticing that Seras had already opened the gates, he pulled out onto the street, before stopping.

"Alright Seras, please close gate behind us," Walsh requested.

"Yes Sir," 'Elizabeth' responded, opening the transport's side panel to exit the vehicle.

"By the way, I have a Raven circling over us to watch out for any hostiles," 'Elizabeth' explained as she got out.

'Elizabeth' darted towards the iron wrought gates, and pulled them shut, before producing a key to lock the gates.

'_Seras, I might have an idea about the transportation issue,'_ Integra's thought sounded in Seras' mind.

'_Let's have it then,'_ Seras replied, curious what advice her Servant had for her.

'_The academy has a stable in the back, remember? There isn't going to be any way for us to feed them now. So I suggest that you take them into yourself. Then you can bring them out for anyone to ride later. Plus, you can use their meat to feed the others,' _Integra suggested.

'_Alright Integra, but you have to take in the first one as your own familiar. I'm going to need to be in two places at once later on Integra. You're going to need to start feeding for me and I'd rather you not go through the difficult transition that I did. We need every advantage we can get,' _Seras ordered.

'_You don't need to worry about that Seras. One of the reason's I refused Alucard's offers was that I knew that Vampirism would suit me too well,'_ Integra assured.

Entering the transport again, 'Elizabeth' slid the panel shut behind her. Walsh let up one the breaks, and leaned on the gas.

**Fairbrook Academy**

The troop transport pulled up alongside the school, the General parked the vehicle.

"Damn, I've seen too many of those in my lifetime," Walsh commented on the sight of the still burning mound of dead. Thankfully the corpses were nearly charred beyond all recognition now, but they would need to take further steps to finish disposing of the remains.

Later… the dead always came later.

**OOOO**

Earlier Seras had returned Ansel's tablet to him, with orders to alert her to any messages he received from his superiors.

Fortunately none had arrived while she was 'busy' at Hellsing Manor.

But now he had received a request for an update on his squad's status.

Seras conveyed to the former-vampire what his response should be. _'Alright, You found that this school had already been claimed as the territory of a local vampire that you found to be far above average power. That much is true, anyway. You were left behind to negotiate because I, Elizabeth Hellsing, found you to be the least offensive. You will relay my desire to meet with a nobel representative at The Memorial Bandstand in Regent's Park tomorrow at dawn.'_

'_Very well, Miss Victoria. I am sending your message,'_ Ansel confirmed.

Seras had set the four ravens she'd left at Hellsing to fly back and forth from the Manor and the Academy, so she could replenish their life force by reabsorbing them and releasing another to replace them.

After bringing in all of the gear that they'd stored in the lorry, they'd left it in the car park behind the Academy. It wouldn't do for anyone to draw conclusions from it still being in front of the school.

Seras wanted to check in with Jackie, but business came first.

Seras flew the short distance behind the school to the large fenced in field that stretched into the distance. To her left stood a mid sized stable. The older students here had the option of training in horsemanship. It was a tradition of the upper class, and was expected of a gentleman.

Seras had originally had to charm the horses to get them to tolerate her presence. They had sensed her nature as an apex predator, and naturally feared her. The Horses at Fairbrook were trained war mounts, rather than conventional race horses, and thus they had been more inclined to attack Seras rather than run. So it had been especially important to get the equines to like her during her visits.

Unfortunately, She was going to have to prove their initial fears correct. She was going to slaughter them for their blood, souls, and meat.

**OOOO**

Five horses, that's how many had been inside the stable. Three, Seras had absorbed directly, while Integra had the other two. The former knight had initially hesitated at the thought of slaughtering animals. Oddly she'd only killed humanoids up until this point, Integra had mused idly while euthanizing the war-mounts.

Seras would need to keep the meat in the industrial sized freezer in the Academy's kitchen. Skinning and cutting the horses into primary cuts for storage had been easy for Seras' shadowy tendrils. She had already fully drained them of all blood, so it wasn't too hard getting the cutts into the building. She even managed to avoid making a mess.

"I only hope they don't ask about our supply of red meat, or where the horses went," Seras commented out loud as she finally closed the freezer door.

'_They'll understand. They've just lost their friends and family today. I doubt they'll care much as long as the meat we serve them isn't human,'_ Integra corrected, knowing the resilience of humanity.

'_True enough,'_ Seras thought, knowing just how tenacious humans could be in extreme circumstances.

'_Alright Ansel, time to switch with Pip,'_ Seras ordered the former vampire.

He appeared from the building's shadows, tilting his head to Seras deferentally, 'Yes Miss Seras.'

She then released the French Mercenary and commanded him, "Okay Pip, go and help set up some parameter defences along side the other men."

"Affirmative Ma Chere," Pip playfully saluted as he turned to carry out her orders.

'_Now to check on Jackie,'_ Seras thought.

**OOOO**

**BUZZ**, came the alert from the intercom.

Jackie, Gregory, and all of their fellow students perked up at the sound.

The two all but ran to the security console near the shelter entrance. Jackie, naturally, beat Penwood to pressing the call button and waited. The other students milling behind them, differing to the other two.

"You doing okay in there?" Seras voice came through.

They all collectively sighed at hearing their adoptive 'Big Sis' back.

"Good, it's you Seras!" Jackie and more than a few classmates voiced their relief.

"Time for an update. I've brought the Lieutenant General and Liam here. They and Pip are setting up some defences to keep out any baddies out there. I want you to listen to them and avoid setting off any of the traps they've set. These are lethal devices, and I don't feel like scraping you off the lawn if I don't have to. Get me?!" Seras asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" they replied.

"Good. Anyway, I'm gonna head out again to see about meeting a rep from the Long Ears to work something out. I'd bring you with me Jackie, but I forgot to bring your maid uniform, so you'll have to wait until I can get it for you," Seras teased.

"Damnit Seras, do I really need to wear that now of all times?!" Jackie bemoaned the idea of having to wear a frilly dress after the world had already literally ended.

"Don't be like that. Think of it as spywork, like James Bond, only better, since you won't be blowing your cover like that arse always does. Right Jackie?" Seras asked, knowing exactly how to turn the otherwise onerous task into an irresistible request.

Visions of herself as a stoic femme fatale in deep coven behind enemy lines, side by side with Seras, nobody the wiser as they scammed the hell out of the Long Ears.

Jackie grinned and exuberantly replied, "Where do I sign up, Seras! You better remember to get that uniform soon!"

"That's the spirit Jackie. Keep it up. I'll be able to see you again soon. Bye for now," Seras bid them farewell.

"Bye Miss Seras!" came a roar from the students.

The sound cut out from the other side. Jackie and Gregory turned back from the shelter's entrance to face the other students.

"So what are we going to play next,?" Simon Brown, an eleven year old student, asked.

Thinking of her coming spy mission, Jackie suggested, "Charades?"

**OOOO**

'_I have enough time to check on Brian's shelter, then double back to patrol Regent Park before the meeting, assuming a noble agrees to attend of course,' _Seras thought as she zipped through the night sky.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for this taking longer. I wanted this chapter to be longer.

The whole 'No-Life-Lieutenant' idea seems plausible to me. Essentially a True Vampire imbuing some of their familiars with the power of their other souls so they can be more effective. Alucard wouldn't really use his familiars in such a manor, but Seras has always been more of a team player. Alucard used some of his familiars as decoys. This is going to be important later in the story. Anyway this technique divides Seras' power so she will not be able to release a lot of advanced familiars. Meaning she cannot spam these.

The Seras and Integra Yuri may have seemed a bit out of nowhere but, I think it works in service of characterization and plot.


End file.
